If I Had You
by Lookslikepatricia
Summary: Uma menina tem dois melhores amigos que se odeiam, mas descobre coisas inimagináveis sobre eles que podem mudar tudo. UA. Slash.
1. Descoberta

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Descoberta<strong> 

-_Hel, é o Harry..._ – Era um dia chuvoso e eu tinha acabado de sair de casa para ir à faculdade. Assim que eu saí da garagem, meu celular tocou.

-Já sei, carona...

-_É, tá mó chuva._

-Daqui a pouco tô aí...

-_Pô, valeu..._ – desliguei o telefone e o joguei no banco de trás. Virei na esquina, para o lado contrário de Hogwarts, e logo cheguei a casa dele.

Aquilo já estava me cansando, era só ter umas nuvens mais carregadas que eu dava carona pro Harry. Não que ele seja chato, mas às vezes enche a paciência. Ele teimava em não ter carro e em andar de bicicleta para todos os lugares. Ou seja, é só virar o tempo que ele me pedia carona e eu não tinha coragem de dizer não, afinal ele era meu amigo. Ouvi uma batida na janela do meu New Beetle prata de última geração e destranquei a porta. Harry entrou no carro e me cumprimentou, assim que ele fechou a porta, dei partida e liguei o rádio.

-Harry...

- Hum? – ele havia tirado uma barra de chocolate da mochila e comia como se fosse à primeira refeição dele em anos.

- Por que você não compra um carro? – ele me olhou cansado e revirou os olhos – Harry, se você tivesse uma carro não precisaria de mim nesses dias de chuva e tanto o seu pai quanto o meu iriam parar de te encher o saco.

-Ah, Hel... Você sabe que eu sou péssimo dirigindo... – ele mordeu o chocolate (fazendo cara de quem estava tendo um orgasmo) e amentou o volume do rádio. Eu sorri disfarçadamente, era a mesma cara que Moony fazia quando comia chocolate, só que a do Harry era mais explicita. – E carro polui muito...

- Mas...

- E você realmente acha que eu ouço o que Padfoot e Prongs falam sobre carros?

- Mas...

- Eles deviam estar satisfeitos por você gostar tanto de carros. – Harry mordeu a barra novamente.

- Você fala como se eles não tivessem ficado muito decepcionados quando eu escolhi o Dionísio. – Harry riu divertido e eu sorri, afinal ele sempre se divertia pelo meu carro ter um nome. De verdade eu queria colocar o nome do carro de Padfoot, mas meu pai não deixou porque "Esse é o meu apelido! Meu e de mais ninguém... É único, assim como eu!". (sim, foi exatamente isso que ele disse!)

-Bem, pelo menos você não colocou o nome romano, como o Sirius falou...

- Pô, Baco ia ficar muito escroto... – nós rimos – Mas, falando sério, Harry... Você pode continuar a ser ecológico com um carro. É só comprar um carro biocombustível que você só usaria em dias de chuva.

- Vou pensar... – ele deu de ombros novamente.

Eu sorri novamente e o moreno se concentrou exclusivamente no chocolate. Eu realmente não entendia porque tanta implicância do menino com carros, principalmente tendo Sirius Black como padrinho. Eu sempre achava que era para contrariar o pai, mas no fundo Harry sempre foi diferente do pai, tímido e humilde, enquanto James Potter... Bem, era James Potter. Harry sempre foi muito agarrado com a mãe e acho que ele só tinha o futebol em comum com o pai, além da aparência e do grande talento para arranjar confusão.

Logo chegamos a Hogwarts. Estacionei o carro, desliguei o som e desci do carro. Pequei minhas coisas no banco de trás, não me importando muito com a chuva fina que caia. Quando Harry saiu do carro, acionei o alarme e comecei a andar em direção ao prédio com o garoto ao meu lado. Assim que chegamos à parte coberta vimos Granger e Weasley acenando pra "gente" e olhei para os lados, mas não encontrei o que procurava. Fomos até eles e os cumprimentei.

- Granger, Weasley...

- Ah, Hel, para com isso... – não prestei atenção nele, pois ouvi uma voz arrastada seguida de uma vozinha irritante. Nós quatro nos viramos e vimos Draco Malfoy passando seguido de perto por Pansy Parkison.

As reações foram muito diferentes: Weasley virou a cara como se tivesse visto uma cena horripilante, como um ônibus escolar que capotou matando várias crianças; Hermione abaixou os olhos, Harry o ignorou e eu sorri um pouco. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando entramos na universidade e eles entraram numa trégua silenciosa. Durante todo o colégio, Harry e Draco tinham uma rixa e viviam se provocando, principalmente por estarem em times rivais de futebol. Vi o olhar do loiro passando pela gente, com cara de desgosto, até que parou em mim e seus olhos se tornaram suplicantes. Falei um tchau rápido pra eles e andei em direção a Draco Malfoy.

- Draquinho... – falei assim que parei perto deles. Pansy me olhou com medo e depois olhou para o loiro. Ele revirou os olhos e fiz que não com a cabeça, mas o rapaz sussurrou um por favor e eu me dei por vencida, me jogando no pescoço dele. Eu ouvi ao longe uma pequena discussão e vi de relance Hermione puxando seus amigos pra longe. Assim que Parkison saiu de perto, eu o soltei e dei um tapa no seu braço.

- Finalmente, hein... – ouvi uma voz nas sombras.

- Blaise... – corri até onde o rapaz de pele negra estava encostado na parede e o abracei. Ele passou os braços nas minhas costas e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Hel, dá espaço para o menino respirar... – falou Draco que já estava do nosso lado. Eu o soltei e eles apertaram as mãos, enquanto eu revirava os olhos, dando um tapa no braço de cada um.

- Achei que você ia ficar mais um semestre na Itália...

- Eu ia... – nós começamos a andar em direção as escadas – mas não consegui ficar longe de vocês.

- Você quer dizer da Helena, Blaise. – falou o loiro.

- Principalmente... – ele deu uma cotovelada na barriga do amigo, que deu um sorriso mínimo – Mas vejo que você chegou primeiro!

- Você sabe que isso é só pra tirar a Parkison do pé dele... – falei revirando os olhos. Todo mundo em Hogwarts achava que eu e Draco estávamos juntos e eu odiava isso.

- Eu não estou pronto para ser de uma única garota... – nós rimos e o sinal tocou.

Fui pra minha aula de Audiovisual e eles pra uma daquelas aulas chatas de Administração. Eu fazia Cinema e sentia falta da época de colégio, quando tínhamos todas as aulas juntos. Draco e Blaise eramos meus melhores amigos desde os onze anos e eu havia sentido muita falta do moreno nesse ano que ele havia feito de intercâmbio. A única aula que eu teria junto com eles nesse semestre seria Marketing, com o prof. Lupin, que juntava o pessoal de Comunicação, Economia e Administração.

Eu só prestei atenção na aula porque era minha preferida já que tinha algumas coisas na cabeça (meu pai às vezes me chamava de Moony 2). Eu estava feliz pela volta do Blaise, mas tinha algumas coisas pra me preocupar. Eu já estava no quarto período da faculdade e precisava arranjar um estágio, tinha toda a história do carro do Harry e eu estava cansada de fingir ser a namorada do Draco. Isso sem nem pensar no meu padrinho...

O sinal tocou e eu vi Hermione acenando pra mim da porta. Nós teríamos Ética e Legislação agora e eu precisava falar com ela. Joguei tudo na bolsa e fui até ela, que sorriu pra mim. Desde que começamos a faculdade (ela fazia Jornalismo, também na área de Comunicação), nós havíamos nos aproximado por causa das aulas conjuntas e ficado amigas em segredo. Fomos para a outra sala, onde teríamos a próxima aula e nós sentamos no fundo.

- O que foi, Mione? – essa era uma das poucas aulas em que a menina se permitia conversar e nós pegamos nossos cadernos para disfarçar.

- Eu vi que o Zabini voltou... – disse.

- Essa é a sua maneira sutil de puxar assunto sobre a minha vida amorosa? – perguntei irônica. Hermione revirou os olhos e sorriu. Eu sabia que não era sobre isso que ela queria falar comigo e ela se divertiu com a minha resposta "tipicamente Black".

- Bem, eu só achei que você estaria preocupada por ele voltar e você estar com o Malfoy...

- Hermione Granger, a senhorita sabe muito bem que eu não tenho nada com Draco Malfoy – ela riu com o meu tom irritado, mesmo ele sendo falso. – A culpa não é minha se a fofoqueira da Parkison entendeu tudo errado e agora todo mundo acha que a gente tá namorando!

- Mas o Malfoy não faz nada pra desmentir...

- É porque esse é o único jeito daquela chata de voz aguda sair do pé dele... – ela sorriu, afinal nenhuma garota gostava da morena de minissaia justa.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que o Harry não gostou nada das suas demonstrações de amor com o Malfoy...

- Até você, Mione? – a olhei incrédula. – Já não chega os nossos pais tentando juntar a gente! – O objetivo de vida de James Potter e Sirius Black desde o nascimento de seus filhos era junta-los. - Ela me olhou divertida e a empurrei de leve. – Chegamos ao assunto, né?

- Eu preciso te contar, Helena... O Harry disse pra não contar pra ninguém, mas eu não aguento e você não vai fazer fofoca... – a menina respirou – Eu ainda não entendo porque ele não te contou...

- Mione, fala logo!

- O Harry tá namorando o Finnigan... – ela sussurrou. Eu confirmei com a cabeça e então lhe dei um olhar arregalado. Assim que eu abri a boca, Hermione a cobriu com sua mão e só a tirou quando eu voltei ao normal.

- Valeu, se não eu teria gritado... Então Harry e o irlandês? – eu sorri – Quem diria...

- Que o Harry é gay? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Não, que o Finnigan com aquela pose de machão gosta de dar o... – Mione me deu um tapa no braço e eu a olhei indignada.

- Fala sério, Helena...

- Tô falando... Já tem um tempo que acho que o Harry joga no outro time. – nos sorrimos cumplices, já havíamos discutido a sexualidade dele algumas vezes, afinal ele não olhava pra uma menina desde que terminou com a caçula dos Weasley no final do sexto ano. – Quando ele te contou?

- Ele não me contou... – ela sorriu, envergonhada – Peguei os dois no flagra! – meus olhos brilharam de curiosidade. – Foi quinta passada. Eu tinha marcado de ajudar o Harry em Antropologia depois da aula e ele estava demorando... Já tinha ligado para o celular, mas ele não atendia.

- Você resolveu ir atrás dele.

- Nossa, você nem me conhece... – ela falou irônica. Acho que a minha presença a afetava. – Continuando, eu fui até a sala onde ele teve a última aula, mas não tinha mais ninguém lá. Então achei que ele tinha ido fazer um lanche e resolvi voltar pra biblioteca. – Hermione fez uma pausa reunindo coragem – Quando eu cheguei ao terceiro andar, ouvi a voz do Harry dizendo "Aqui não, Seamus"... Não resisti e botei a cabeça no corredor. Harry estava encostado na parede com Finnigan beijando seu pescoço...

- Safadinho... – Mione me deu um tapa no braço.

- Eu voltei pra escada e respirei fundo. Não sabia o que fazer e então olhei de novo... – ela estava corada agora – E eles estavam se beijando... Harry estava com os braços no pescoço dele e o... – ela já não conseguia mais falar de tanta vergonha. Mione era como Harry, um poço de inocência! Mas eu já havia visto Finnigan se pegando com um menino numa festa e a faculdade inteira sabia de sua tara pelas regiões traseiras masculinas.

- Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos traseiros do Harry... – falei tranquilamente. Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas conseguiu me dar um olhar questionador. – Ah, todo mundo sabe que aquele irlandês viado é tarado em bundas!

- Helena! – disse meu nome severamente e me olhou contrariada, prendendo a respiração. Dei-lhe um sorriso malicioso e ela virou para frente soltando o ar lentamente para se aclamar.

- Você só ficou lá espiando? – Hermione abaixou os olhos, talvez tentando esconder suas bochechas vermelhas – Não sabia desse seu lado voyeur...

- Eu fiquei curiosa, tá... – agradeci aos céus por ela não ter ouvido (ou prestado atenção) no meu último comentário – Eles ficaram se beijando por um tempo, aí as mãos começaram a se movimentar demais pra mim. Olhei pros lados pra ver se vinha alguém e quando eu fui prestar atenção neles de novo... – disse num fôlego só.

- Quê? – falei um pouco alto demais e alguns alunos perto da gente olharam pra mim. Sorri sem graça e dei uma caneta pra Mione escrever o que tinha dito. Ela puxou meu caderno e escreveu:

**Eles estavam se esfregando que nem duas minhocas... Se bem que parecia que o Harry só estava respondendo ao Finnigan.**

**OMG, que mania que você tem de achar que o Harry é santo... Eu já não te contei que o peguei se tocando quando a gente tinha 12 anos?**

**HELENA!**

**Voltando ao assunto... O que você fez? Porque bem te conhecendo, é óbvio que não deixaria uma safadeza dessa acontecer no corredor da nossa digníssima faculdade.**

**Eu andei até eles fazendo barulho. A cada passo o Harry tentava virar o rosto pra ver quem era, mas o Finnigan não deixava, então quando eu estava bem perto, eu tossi...**

**TOSSIU? Que coisa mais McGonnagall... Apostou que o Harry ficou super vermelho!**

**Vermelho é pouco... Assim que eu tossi, ele virou o rosto e me viu, fiando que nem um pimentão. Empurrou o irlandês de leve e sentou no chão, escondendo o rosto. Finnigan ajoelhou na frente dele e falou algo no ouvido do Harry. Ele confirmou com a cabeça e o outro foi embora. Eu sentei do lado dele e disse que já desconfiava.**

**Irlandês... Eu sou tão contagiante assim? =P... Ele te olhou assustado, né?**

**Só durante alguns segundos... Depois ele abaixou a cabeça e me pediu pra não contar pra ninguém. Eu perguntei quem sabia e ele disse que só o prof. Lupin... Aí, que foi engraçado... Ele tipo sussurrou sem voz: Só sabem por que eu sempre sou pego no flagra. EU NÃO AGUENTEI E RI... Ele me olhou e riu junto.**

**Doidos... Os dois... Então o Remus sabe? T.T Ele nem pra me contar...**

**Eu perguntei depois... Tipo a gente ficou um tempo ainda rindo e eu dei carona pra ele... Ele disse que não tinha tido vontade de contar pra ninguém...**

Assim que eu terminei de ler a aula acabou e eu olhei pra folha de caderno que nós havíamos enchido. Mione cutucou meu ombro me apressando e eu disse pra ela ir indo. Eu queria saber por que Harry não tinha me contado que era gay! Nós eramos como primos, tínhamos sido criados juntos e antes dos onze anos eramos só eu e ele. Quando levantei os olhos do papel, me vi sozinha na sala. Guardei o caderno na bolsa e sai da sala, vendo Hermione falando (ou melhor, brigando) com alguém no telefone. Provavelmente era o Weasley a apressando pra ir almoçar.

- Você parece chateada... – ela falou assim que me viu, desligando o telefone – Quer conversar?

- Não... – dei um sorriso fraco pra ela – Vai lá almoçar com o Harry e o Weasley...

- Se você quiser...

- Não, pode ir... – eu respirei fundo e voltei a ser a Helena de sempre. Hermione percebeu a diferença e revirou os olhos para confirmar que eu não escaparia por muito tempo. – E fala pro Cicatriz que eu preciso falar com ele!

A menina de cabelos castanhos riu e se afastou andando devagar, provavelmente se perguntando o mesmo que eu. Eu fui andando devagar na outra direção e uma bela dor de cabeça me atingiu. Resolvi ir pra casa então andei em direção ao estacionamento e chegando lá vi dois rapazes andando mais a frente. Pedi aos céus que eles não me vissem, mas alguém lá em cima não gosta muito de mim e logo ouvi:

- Parece que a Helena teve a mesma ideia que a gente, Blaise... – o moreno sorriu e os dois pararam pra me esperar.

- Eu estou indo pra casa... – disse quando cheguei perto deles.

- Estava... – disse Draco, divertido.

- Agora, você está indo comemorar a minha volta com a gente! – nem pude protestar, pois os dois começaram a me levar pro Corvette de Draco. Enquanto o loiro dava a partida, mandei uma mensagem pro Harry levar meu carro pra casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Não posso dizer que essa seja a minha primeira Drarry escrita, mas é a primeira terminada e, agora, postada.

Infelizmente (principalmente para a minha pouca sanidade mental), eu não tenho beta e se alguém se interessar por esse cargo, eu vou agradecer de coração.

Se você está pensando que o titulo é por causa da música do Adam Lambert... Bem você acertou, mas eu não vou explicar agora!

Espero que tenha gostado.

Qualquer problema, por favor não me cruxifiquem.


	2. Moony

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Moony<strong>

Era quarta feira e no dia anterior eu não tinha ido à faculdade graças a Blaise e Draco. Por que eu deixava eles me arrastarem por todos os bares da cidade? Ninguém sabe. (Alguns podem dizer que é porque sou filha de Sirius Black). Estava no banheiro, secando meu cabelo já que hoje eu estava me forçando a ir à faculdade mesmo com a ressaca. Tinha conseguido ir pra casa só no final da manhã de ontem e depois de comer alguma coisa, tinha desmaiado na minha cama. Quando acordei já era de noite e voltei a dormir, só acordando hoje de manhã com o despertador.

- Achei que você tinha entrado em coma... – disse meu pai da porta do banheiro. Virei-me e vi que ele só estava de cueca, sorrindo solidário pra mim. Eu agradecia muito por ter um pai gato como o meu, imagina só ter que ver um cara horroroso andando de boxer preta por ai? – Tem café...

- Brigada... – disse meio sorrindo e ele me deu passagem pra sair do banheiro. Já na porta do meu quarto me virei – Os pais normais brigam com seus filhos por terem passado 20 horas enchendo a cara e por ter faltado...

- Eu não sou um pai normal, Hel... – ódio momentâneo por causa do apelido, por ele ter corrido e tentado me pegar no colo (detalhe: eu estava de sutiã e calça jeans!).

- Padfoot, você está muito velho pra isso... – ouvimos outra voz. Meu pai me botou no chão e nos viramos encontrando um Remus meio sorrindo, mas com ar de preocupado. Eu só não corri para abraça-lo porque estava sem blusa. Fui pro meu quarto e ouvi os dois meio que discutindo. Eu não deveria ter vergonha do meu padrinho, afinal ele era como uma mãe pra mim desde que a minha verdadeira mãe havia falecido quando eu tinha seis anos. Assim que eu tinha colocado uma camiseta, Remus apareceu na minha porta – Posso saber o porquê da senhorita não ter ido à faculdade ontem?

- Timing perfeito, Moony... – falei, dando um dos meus melhores sorrisos, mas meu padrinho não mudou sua cara séria. – Draco e Blaise me arrastaram para comemorar a volta...

- Isso o Harry me disse... Não estou te perguntando por que você faltou às aulas de segunda à tarde e sim porque a senhorita não foi as suas aulas ontem! – odiava o tom severo com que Remus falava comigo agora.

- Deixa ser tão mãe, Remus... – gritou meu pai, provavelmente da cozinha. Nós dois reviramos os olhos e eu aproveitei a distração dele, para pegar as minhas coisas e sair do quarto de fininho.

- Ainda não terminei com você, Helena... – reclamou quando passei por ele na porta. Ele me seguiu pelo corredor e escada abaixo até a cozinha em silêncio. Quando Remus entrou na cozinha, falei, mesmo com a boca cheia de torrada:

- Não dá pra conversar, Moony, eu ainda tenho que passar na casa do...

- Não tem, não... Eu já falei com o Harry para ir com ele o seu carro para Hogwarts. – droga, era isso que eu mais temia. Sirius fez uma careta indicando que já sabia o que o outro falaria e ele continuou. – Eu vou te levar pra faculdade e a gente pode conversar no caminho.

- E o Dionísio? – perguntei olhando pro meu pai, suplicando pra ele fazer algo.

- Não adianta, Hel, sinto muito...– Remus riu, agora se divertindo com a minha suplica silenciosa e com Sirius se desculpando.

- Vamos, Helena, eu não mordo... – bebi um pouco de café e sai pelos fundos com meu padrinho.

Eu não deveria me preocupar com o meu carro, Harry era cuidadoso e não dirigia rápido (e esse era um dos principais motivos para eu ter dado uma chave reserva do Dionísio para ele). Fomos em silêncio até o carro de Remus, um Fox vermelho, e assim que entramos no carro, ele começou o discurso sobre como eu tinha sido irresponsável por ter ido beber com meus amigos durante a semana e por ter faltado na faculdade no dia anterior. Moony dirigia calmamente enquanto esbravejava comigo.

- Por que você não me contou? – perguntei quando ele fez uma pausa. Paramos num sinal vermelho e Remus me olhou sem entender. Não era um bom momento para demonstrar a minha irritação com Harry por não ter me contado, mas eu já não aguentava mais isso dentro de mim.

- Do que você está falando, Helena? – o sinal abriu e eu fiquei quieta até o próximo sinal fechado, afinal não queria que Remus batesse o carro. Respirei fundo e disse:

- Por que você não me contou que o Harry é gay? – ele se virou pra mim de olhos arregalados, provavelmente se perguntando como eu sabia disso. – Hermione o pegou com Finnigan e me contou.

- Finnigan? – ele me olhava agora sem entender.

- O irlandês que faz Economia com o Harry... – agora eu que não entendia.

- Eu sei quem ele é, Helena... – meu padrinho parecia cansado e irritado.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei ao certo, mas já faz bem mais de um ano...

- MAIS DE UM ANO? – eu quase gritei. Acho que Moony já esperava esse tipo de reação, pois não deu uma freada busca. – Não vai me dizer que ele fica com garotos desde que terminou com a Weasley?

- Acho que ele descobriu quando estava namorando Ginny... – eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e Remus resolveu explicar – Alguns meses depois que eles terminaram, eu esbarrei no shopping com Harry e Charlie de mãos dadas... – Eu não precisava perguntar quem era Charlie. O segundo mais velho da frota de Weasleys. O mais bonito dos ruivos, que morava na Romênia fazendo sei lá o que. Também era o mais discreto, eu sempre achei que ele era diferente dos irmãos e agora entendia o porquê.

- Então o Harry largou a garota pra ficar com o irmão dela?

- Acho que não... – Remus também gostava de cultuar o lado santo de Harry – Acho, e esta é apenas uma suposição minha, que ele percebeu que gostava de garotos e terminou com a Ginny, só depois ele começou a ter algo com o irmão dela.

Eu cada vez mais precisava falar com Harry. Ele havia escondido aquilo de mim (e de quase todos a sua volta) e eu estava extremamente irritada. Remus percebeu isso e não falou mais nada, talvez por estar digerindo o novo relacionamento do moreno. Quatros anos, fazia exatamente quatro anos que aquele magrelo poderia ter sido o meu melhor amigo gay (não me julgue, toda garota sonha em ter um) e ele resolveu esconder.

Chegamos à faculdade e sai do carro como uma tempestade prestes a se formar. Procurei meu carro no estacionamento, mas nada dele nem daquele quatro olhos ridículo. Resolvi esperar na sala e comecei a me dirigir para lá. Tinha esperanças de não encontrar Draco ou Blaise, já que nenhum deles tinha um padrinho como o meu (o prof. Snape pode ser mais severo e chato que o Remus, mas isso só com as pessoas normais e digamos que o afilhado loiro dele não se encaixa nessa descrição).

Entrei na sala que por sorte estava vazia. Sentei em um lugar qualquer do fundo e abaixei a cabeça. Minha velha amiga dor de cabeça estava chegando e eu havia esquecido de reabastecer minha bolsa de Tylenol. Acho que dormi uns belos cinco minutos até me cutucarem e eu levantar a cabeça para encarar aqueles olhos verdes que estavam me atormentando desde segunda.

- Harry... – falei entre dentes. Estava prestes a dar um esporro nele, quando percebi que a sala estava se enchendo e que o prof. Lupin já estava arrumando seu material sobre a mesa.

- Oi... – o garoto disse calmamente e se sentado na carteira ao meu lado, sem perceber a minha fúria. – Foi muita sorte sua não terem me parado... Da próxima vez que você for sumir com os seus amiguinhos, pelo menos dá um jeito de me dar o documento do carro! – eu senti uma onda de desprezo quando Harry mencionou os meus amigos, o que só me deu mais raiva.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Hermione apareceu e se sentou na nossa frente. Eu não poderia dar o meu ataque agora, mas o moreno não sairia impune. Arranquei uma folha do meu caderno, escrevi "Ele escondeu isso da gente por quatro anos!" e dei pra menina enquanto Harry estava distraído pegando seu material. Hermione leu e virou pra trás dando um olhar de censura para o garoto, que não entendeu nada.

O professor começou a aula e eu vi de relance um Blaise esbaforido entrando na sala. O rapaz acenou com a cabeça para o professor, pedindo desculpas e se dirige para o único lugar vago da sala, a carteira atrás de mim. Se eu imaginasse que ele viria à aula seria ele ao meu lado e não Harry. Eu o segui com o olhar e quando ele se sentou, me virei pra trás e Blaise sorriu pra mim, fazendo o meu dia melhorar um pouco. Voltei a olhar pra frente, provavelmente com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Você tem notícia do Draco? – ouvi um sussurro no meu ouvido e eu estremeci. Eu não tinha certeza se ele fazia isso pra me provocar, afinal Blaise sabia ser tão sedutor quanto Draco quando ele queria (não que precisasse e que o loiro nunca saiba que eu pensei isso). Neguei com a cabeça, ainda olhando pra frente e o ele não falou comigo o resto da aula.

- Estudem, pois semana que vem eu darei um pequeno teste... – disse o prof. Lupin terminando a aula. Eu guardei as coisas dentro da bolsa e esperei todos saírem da sala, sabendo que a conversa com meu padrinho ainda não tinha acabando.

- Você não... – começou Blaise, que havia demorado guardando o material. Então ele sorriu e disse quase num sussurro – Já sei, sua mãe quer falar com você...

O rapaz saiu, rindo, me deixando sozinha com o professor. Remus veio até mim e se sentou na carteira ao meu lado, exatamente a que Harry havia ocupado durante a aula. Meu padrinho estava visivelmente envergonhado e sem saber como voltar ao assunto. Ele sabia que a minha aula de agora era inútil (e dada por um inútil, porque esse deveria ser o primeiro nome de Lockhart) e nós sempre usávamos esse tempo para conversar em paz.

- Você tem que conversar com ele, Helena.

- Não... – falei irritada – Eu tenho que dar um esporro naquele imbecil, sem coração e...

- Você tem que entender os motivos dele...

- Ele tinha que ter me contado... Se não fosse pela amizade em si, que fosse por consideração aos onze anos que eu fui à única amiga dele! – o homem me deu um olhar reprovador, mas eu nunca tive medo de cara feia, ainda mais irritada do jeito que eu estava.

- Helena, esse é um assunto complicado... – Moony suspirou e continuou a falar. Ele agora estava calmo e tentava diminuir a minha fúria. – Ele provavelmente tem medo.

- De contar pra mim? – perguntei, ofendida.

- Não, acho que ele tem medo de contar para qualquer um...

- Só sabem por que ele sempre é pego em flagra... – disse me lembrando da conversa com Hermione. Remus concordou com a cabeça e sorriu pra mim. Eu não estava mais brava com o moreno e admiti para mim mesma que estava sendo egoísta em relação a esse assunto. Eu não tinha pensado em como tinha sido difícil para Harry aceitar que gostava de garotos. Aposto que ele sempre achava que estava decepcionando o pai, mesmo que este não soubesse. Eu só pensei em mim e em como teria sido divertido ter um amigo gay. Então eu senti nojo de mim mesma ao ser tão infantil e mimada e abaixei a cabeça, com vergonha.

- Também não é assim, Helena. – disse o professor carinhosamente e levantou o meu rosto, me fazendo olhar pra ele. - Eu também acho que ele deveria ter te contado então não se culpe por ter ficado chateada. - Sorri de lado pra ele e Remus me olhou compreensivo. Eu tinha que conversar com Harry e entende-lo, não dar um esporro nele como eu estava planejando e eu tinha que agradecer ao Moony por isso. Ele sempre dava um jeito de me fazer enxergar as coisas de outra maneira, ao invés de olhar só para o meu umbigo.

- Obrigada, Moony... – ele revirou os olhos, como se aquilo não fosse necessário. – E me desculpa...

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou, sem entender. Talvez Remus já tivesse esquecido sobre a bebedeira, mas eu não. Eu sabia que o decepcionava muito ao fazer esse tipo de coisa e me sentia muito mal com aquilo.

- Por ser uma garota mimada e infantil e por fazer coisas sem pensar e que te magoam.

- Esqueci isso... – disse, sorrindo. Esse era o meu padrinho, que sempre me dava esporro, mas que depois sorria pra mim como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ouvi batidas na porta e me virei naquela direção. Blaise estava lá, parecendo extremamente encabulado.

- Err... – ele parecia querer falar algo. Olhou de mim para o Remus e de volta para mim. Sorriu e disse – Eu tô te esperando lá fora, Helena... – e se dirigiu ao professor – Desculpe.

Blaise saiu da sala e Moony me deu um olhar inquisidor. Dei de ombros e ele revirou os olhos. Eu não sabia o que Blaise ainda fazia ali e me perguntei se ele queria falar com o professor. Mas então porque ele tinha dito que estava me esperando? Remus viu a confusão nos meus olhos e riu.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada, se você ainda não percebeu, não sou eu que vou te falar! – meu padrinho se levantou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Foi até a mesa e pegou sua pasta, me olhou novamente sorrindo e saiu. Fui trás dele e vi ele se despedindo do rapaz, que parecia meio confuso.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Te esperando, oras... – ele sorriu meio sem graça e nós vimos o professor sumindo pelo corredor. Blaise respirou fundo, tomando coragem – Eu preciso te pedir desculpas... Eu não deveria ter feito você ir segunda e...

- Sem problema, Blaise. – eu sorri divertida. Desde quando ele me pede desculpas por me arrastar pra noitada? – Eu nem ouvi o esporro do Remus...

- Mas...

- Bem se isso te faz sentir melhor, vamos botar a culpa toda no Draco, okay? – ele revirou os olhos e começamos a andar, lado a lado. – Você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

- Sim – respondeu diretamente, se parecendo mais com o Blaise que eu conhecia – Afinal, eu tinha que falar com você e não consegui reunir coragem durante a aula.

A franqueza dele sempre me surpreendia. Diferente de mim e de Draco, Blaise sempre falava o que vinha na cabeça, além de ter uma capacidade absurda de expressar em palavras o que estava sentindo. Ele havia me explicado quando estávamos terminando o colégio que tinha sido assim que a mãe dele o havia criado. Eu sempre havia gostado muito da mãe dele e me divertia com o fato de ela ter tido sete maridos (o oitavo ainda estava vivo e foi graças a ele que Blaise havia conseguido o intercâmbio). Ela era uma mulher diferente e quase não havia envelhecido com o passar dos anos.

- Como vai a sua mãe? – perguntei e ele sorriu. A mãe dele gostava muito de mim e vivia dizendo que íamos nos casar um dia.

- Vai bem... Ontem mesmo ela me disse que sentia sua falta.

- Mande um beijo pra ela e diga que logo vou vê-la. – Blaise assentiu com a cabeça. Ele também se divertia muito com o jeito excêntrico da mãe. Como as aulas da manhã já estavam terminando, resolvemos ir almoçar direto. Nós nos sentamos no refeitório e conversamos amenidades ou relembramos a época do colégio. Depois assisti minhas aulas da tarde e fui para casa feliz por estar com Dionísio novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Segundo capitulo.

Eu esqueci de avisar no primeiro, mas essa fic foi escrita, a partir do oitavo capitulo, de presente de aniversario para uma amiga minha.

Desculpem os meus erros novamente.


	3. Jantar

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Jantar<strong>

O resto da semana correu normalmente e quando Hermione veio falar comigo, disse que ia conversar com o Harry antes de voltar a esse assunto. Draco só apareceu na faculdade novamente sexta na hora do almoço, para seu último treino e não parecia nada feliz. Seu pai finalmente havia dado um jeito de obrigá-lo a trabalhar na empresa da família e ele tinha passado a semana conhecendo seu futuro local de trabalho. Eu sinceramente não entendia porque dele reclamar tanto, afinal ia trabalhar só meio período e ganhar o triplo do que alguém formado.

- Você tinha que ter escolhido um curso integral, se não pretendia trabalhar logo no segundo ano de faculdade. – disse Blaise, já de saco cheio das reclamações do loiro.

Draco ficou extremamente ofendido e foi embora quando percebeu que eu não ia falar nada. Eu já estava cansada de defendê-lo e se tivesse falado algo, só o teria estressado mais. De verdade, eu já estava me cansando de pessoas mimadas, o que me incluía. Desde a conversa com Remus eu havia decidido mudar e ser menos egocêntrica, olhar mais o mundo a minha volta sem pensar em como ele me atingiria, o que estava se mostrando um pouco difícil, afinal eu era filha de Sirius Black e a genética já se encarregava de nos deixar mimados. Mesmo sendo um renegado que fugiu de casa aos dezesseis anos, meu pai era um típico Black e eu tendo sido criada por ele nãos seria muito diferente.

Era a última aula da semana e eu não estava ficando animada com isso, já que o final de semana trazia um jantar na casa dos Potter e uma conversa um pouco tensa com o Harry. O professor liberou a turma dez minutos antes e eu saí da sala correndo. Quase atropelei uns estudantes descendo as escadas e em menos de cinco minutos eu já estava no estacionamento, dando partida no Dionísio.

Dirigi que nem uma louca, impressionada por não ter batido em ninguém e cheguei a casa rezando para não ter sido multada por excesso de velocidade. Estacionei o carro na rua mesmo porque já ia sair de novo, destranquei a porta de casa e entrei em casa como, fechando a porta com o pé. Joguei a bolsa no sofá e tirei a camiseta enquanto subia as escadas, a jogando no chão. No segundo andar descalcei o All Star branco com os pés o deixando ali mesmo e fui para o banheiro. Lá terminei de tirar a roupa e entrei no boxe, já ligando o chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, lavando o cabelo que estava um pouco comprido demais e me enrolei na toalha indo para o quarto. Abri o armário e peguei o primeiro vestido que vi, junto com uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Enquanto me vestia, correndo ouvi meu celular tocando. Desci com o sapato na mão e virei à bolsa de cabeça pra baixo fazendo as coisas caírem em cima do sofá. Joguei a sapatilha no chão e peguei o telefone, vendo o número do Blaise na tela.

- Fala aê, viado... – falei, atendendo a ligação. Esse era o código para: Tô com pressa, fala rápido!

- _Só queria se você quer ao cinema comigo..._ – falou Blaise lentamente, para me irritar.

- Hoje não dá, Blaise... – enquanto falava com o negro, coloquei o sapato segurando o celular no ombro – Chama o Draco...

- _Aquele viado prefere ir pra balada com trogloditas e vadias..._ – ele continuou falando pausadamente, mas eu sorri, pegando o telefone antes que ele caísse, quando ele falou a verdadeira identidade dos outros amigos do loiro, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de amigos.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu adoraria ir ao cinema com você, mas hoje eu tenho um compromisso de família - peguei a carteira no sofá e fui andando em direção à porta, a abrindo.

- _Que pena, gata..._ – eu revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Também acho... – me xinguei mentalmente por ter deixado a chave ali e a virei, trancando a porta.

- _Quer ir amanhã?_ – só quando cheguei ao carro que me lembrei da chave do carro. Voltei e entrei em casa novamente.

- Claro... – respondi vagamente, procurando a chave no sofá.

- _E qual filme você quer ver?_ – achei a chave e saí novamente.

- A gente não pode escolher isso amanhã? – perguntei, enquanto entrava no carro. Coloquei a carteira e a chave de casa no banco do carona e liguei o carro.

- _Pode..._ – botei o cinto e sai dirigindo para a casa dos Potter. – _Mas você vai me deixar aqui solitário sem nem poder ouvir a sua bela voz?_

- Oh, Blaise... – eu por muito pouco não virei à esquerda, indo em direção a casa dele. Esse tipo de chantagem era o preferido dos meus amigos, mas eu achava que não funcionava mais comigo (a Draco eu tinha certeza que não funcionava mais) então respirei fundo e disse – Desculpa mesmo, mas eu não posso ir aí .

- _Ah, tudo bem..._ – falou meio tristonho. – _A gente se vê amanhã, então._

- Amanhã eu passo cedo aí e a gente faz o que você quiser... – eu o imaginei sorrindo fraco e estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Harry atrás do Fox vermelho de Remus. – E nada de chamar o arrombado do Draco, só eu e você!

- _Okay..._ – nós rimos em sintonia – _Tchau, Helena._

Ele falou e desligou o telefone, sem deixar eu me despedir. Agora já estava completamente escuro e liguei a luz do carro. Vi que tinha saído de casa sem maquiagem no retrovisor e abri o porta luvas, onde eu deixava minha maquiagem de emergência. Passei lápis de olhos, um pouco de blush e gloss. Guardei tudo de volta, fechei o porta luvas e apaguei a luz. Quando ia sair do carro, a porta da frente da casa se abriu e dois rapazes saíram por ela. Harry ficou parado de costas pra porta e falou algo para o outro, que eu reconhecia como Seamus Finnigan. O irlandês disse algo que deixou Harry nervoso e o fez olhar para os dois lados e o outro começou a bater o pé impaciente. O moreno respirou fundo quando se certificou que ninguém estava vendo e se inclinou, tocando os lábios de Finnigan levemente, que o segurou pela cintura aprofundando o beijo. Harry passou os braços por cima dos ombros do irlandês, abraçando seu pescoço e eles ficaram ali se beijando até perderem o folego.

Quando se separaram para conseguir ar, Finnigan se soltou do abraço do moreno e sussurrou algo para ele, o deixando com cara de bobo, e foi embora andando. Saí do carro e andei até ele, sorrindo, mas o garoto nem percebeu nada. Passei minha mão na frente de seu rosto e estalei os dedos, mas ele parecia perdido em outra dimensão.

- Harry... – chamei seu nome baixinho e nada – Harry... - Chamei um pouco mais alto e o moreno continuava parado com aquela cara de bobo ridícula, então eu gritei – HARRY! – ele piscou e finalmente me viu.

- Oi, Helena... – ele falou meio sonhando. Então arregalou os olhos e eu pude ver o medo, o que me deu vontade de rir. Harry Potter tem medo que as pessoas o vejam beijando o namorado! – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim jantar aqui... – sorri, realmente me divertindo. Agora as bochechas dele estavam vermelhas. – E não se preocupe, eu não vou comentar o que eu vi pra ninguém! – a não ser pra Mione, acrescentei mentalmente. Ele sorriu, encabulado e eu resolvi deixa-lo com mais vergonha – Mas eu quero saber de tudo depois do jantar!

Acho que ele começou a hiperventilar, então eu abri a porta e entrei na casa, o puxando. Na sala de estar, encontramos James e Sirius andando em direção à sala de jantar. Quando eles nos viram sorriram marotamente e eu soltei o braço de Harry, que fechou a porta.

- Como vai o nosso casal preferido? – perguntou Prongs.

- Não somos um casal, pai... – disse Harry, empurrando os óculos para o lugar. Ele gostava tanto quanto eu das piadinhas dos dois sobre nós estarmos namorando.

- Claro que não são... – disse Padfoot – vocês ainda não são casados! - os dois começaram a rir descontroladamente e eu bufei irritada.

- Vamos... – Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido e fomos andando para a sala de jantar, deixando os dois piadistas sozinhos. Entramos no outro cômodo, onde Lily Potter colocava uma travessa no centro da mesa. A mulher levantou o olhar e sorriu ao nos ver.

- Helena... – ela veio andando até onde eu estava parada e me abraçou. Harry se sentou em seu lugar e sorriu para Remus que entrava na sala, vindo da cozinha, com os pratos. – Nossa, como você está bonita!

- Ela não está bonita, ela é linda, maravilhosa... – disse a voz do meu pai, que também entrava na sala, seguido por James. Lily me soltou e eu fui até meu padrinho, que agora distribuía os pratos na mesa.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito, né? – disse a mulher se aproximando dos dois. Dei um beijo na bochecha de Remus e fui sentar no meu lugar ao lado de Harry. – Vocês acham que eu não ouvi vocês irritando o Harry e a Helena?

- Nós não estávamos irritando eles, meu amor. – disse James, sorrindo nervoso - Apenas brincando, né, Pads?

- Claro... –respondeu Sirius enquanto se sentava e fazia que não com a cabeça. Remus, que já havia terminado sua tarefa e estava se sentando, deu um tapa no ombro do meu pai que o olhou indignado.

- Viu só, ruivinha... – Lily bufou para o marido e segurou a sua orelha o levando até a outra cabeceira da mesa. Ela só o soltou quando James sentou e foi se sentar no seu lugar. – Ai, Lily... Doeu...

- Isso é pra você parar de pressionar os dois! – Lily falou, irritada. Eu e Harry estávamos tentando rir disfarçadamente e Remus sorria discretamente, enquanto Sirius soltava uma de suas risadas latido.

- Coisa que o digníssimo senhor Black também deveria fazer, eu presumo. – disse James, sorrindo.

- Eu farei isso no dia em que o nosso caro senhor Potter também o fizer.

- Ou seja, nunca...

- Seja mais positivo, Moony – disse Sirius, pegando a garrafa de vinho que estava ao seu lado e se servindo – Tenha fé que um dia o Prongs vai crescer!

- Ele também deveria acreditar que um dia você também vai crescer, Sirius? – perguntou Lily sorrindo.

- Eu diria que o Remus já perdeu essa esperança a algum tempo, querida. – respondeu James. Sirius deu língua para ele e todos riram.

Era sempre assim quando nós nos juntávamos. James e Sirius falando besteira à noite inteira enquanto enchiam a cara, Lily e Remus tentando controlar os dois e eu o Harry rindo de tudo. O clima nunca ficava tenso tempo o suficiente para me deixar realmente irritada por causa das piadas sobre eu e o Harry. Nós comemos num clima agradável e eu contei as cinco taças de vinho bebidas por Padfoot. Seria terrível leva-lo para casa, um Sirius Black bêbado só não é pior que um Sirius Black carente.

- Já que você não está namorando a nossa cara Helena, Harry... – disse James, sorrindo marotamente, assim que Lily e Remus foram pegar a sobremesa – Quem é a sortuda?

- Err... – Harry estava branco e me olhou desesperado.

- O Harry não está namorando. – falei calmamente e meu pai me olhou desconfiado.

- Sério? – perguntou James. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e ele pareceu satisfeito.

- Você parece muito inteirada no assunto, Hel. – disse Sirius, me provocando – Sabe o que isso me parece?

- Não, pai... – falei firmemente, mas ele não percebeu o perigo.

- Que você está tentando esconder o seu namoro com o Harry... – ele sorriu malicioso.

- NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS NAMORANDO! – falei e saí dali irritada, sem nem esperar meu pai falar a próxima besteira. Porque quando Sirius Black resolve falar merda, ele fala até levar um esporro do Remus. Passei pela cozinha como um furacão, indo em direção ao quintal, sem nem prestar atenção ao meu padrinho me chamando. Sai pela porta dos fundos, sem nem fecha-la, sabendo que Moony viria atrás de mim e me sentei num dos balanços, fixando o olhar no céu escuro.

- Eu também já não tenho muita paciência pra eles... – falou uma voz ao meu lado. Virei-me e encarei o rosto pensativo de Harry, que estava sentado no balanço do lado. – Brigado, por não ter falado...

- Não precisa agradecer... – sorri fracamente para ele - Esse tipo de coisa é você que tem que contar.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo! – o moreno ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Quando eu ouvi os passos, achei que fosse o Remus. – falei, distraidamente.

- Ele tava vindo pra cá, quando eu entrei na cozinha. Assim que você saiu, minha mãe entrou e começou a brigar com os dois enlouquecidamente, aí eu aproveitei pra vir atrás de você.

- Brigada... Talvez com o Moony lá, brigando com eles, meu pai cresça e pare de encher com esse assunto.

- Acho difícil... – ele riu, sem realmente achar graça – Para isso acontecer, o meu pai também teria que parar com isso.

- Pra você deve ser bem pior, Harry... – olhei pra ele novamente e Harry parecia prestes a chorar. Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando para as estrelas e as lágrimas caiam silenciosamente de seus olhos verdes – Você tem medo de decepcionar os seus pais?

- Muito... – ele respondeu e me olhou, secando as lagrimas. – Eu nem gosto de pensar na reação deles quando descobrirem que não vão ter netos...

- Você sempre pode adotar... – falei e o moreno riu um pouco – É por isso que você não conta pras pessoas? Pelo medo da reação delas?

- É... – Harry voltou a olhar para frente – Você parece saber sobre demais esse assunto pra quem acabou de descobrir!

- Eu sei desde segunda, Mione me contou. – ele arregalou os olhos transparecendo sua surpresa – Não briga com ela...

- Não vou brigar... Só depois que ela me deixou em casa naquele dia, é que eu percebi que ela não conseguiria guardar isso só com ela por muito tempo. Fiquei com medo que ela falasse com o Ron ou a Ginny... – então ele sorriu – Estou feliz que tenha sido com você! Se bem que eu sempre achei que quando você descobrisse você ia me meter a porrada.

- Por quê? Eu não sou homofóbica nem nada... – falei e voltei a olhar pra frente.

- Não acho que você seja... – então Harry ficou vermelho e respirou fundo – Eu achei que você ia me bater por não ter contado logo...

- Ah... – falei e sorri sem graça – Antes de conversar com o Remus, eu realmente estava muito puta. Mas, ele sempre dá um jeito de me fazer parar de olhar pro meu próprio umbigo e enxergar o lado dos outros.

- Você não ficou, sei lá, chocada por saber que eu sou gay?

- Não, eu já imaginava...

- Por que todo mundo me diz isso? – perguntou Harry, indignado.

- Porque a sua última namorada foi a Weasley, quando você tinha 16 anos.

- Muitas pessoas ficam solteiras por quatros anos! – ele falou, bufando. – Olha só o Remus...

- Primeiro, o caso do Remus é completamente diferente! – ele me olhou, sem entender – Ele é um homem de quarenta anos apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. E você é um garoto de vinte que é controlado pelos hormônios.

- Isso não faz muita... O que você disse?

- Que ele é um homem de quarentas anos que não pensa com o pênis!

- Não... – ele revirou os olhos – Que ele tá apaixonado pelo melhor amigo. – foi então a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca percebeu como ele olha pro meu pai? – ele fez que não com a cabeça – Então começa a prestar atenção, testa rachada... – ele riu e eu não aguentei, sorrindo. – Além do que, o Remus teve seus casinhos amorosos por aí e todos eles pareciam tentativas falhas de Sirius Black.

- Você os conheceu? – Harry me perguntou curioso e então me ocorreu que talvez o moreno não soubesse que o Remus era gay também.

- Não, mas algumas vezes que eu saia com o Remus, à gente encontrou alguns... – fiz aspas com as mãos – amigos dele e ele parecia muito desconfortável com essas situações. Eu só juntei dois mais dois. – então eu ri – Você não sabia?

- Não, sempre tive achei que ele só trabalhava e não tinha tempo para namorar...

- Essa é a desculpa que ele dá hoje em dia.

- Mas ele te contou? – ele ficou vermelho, talvez achando que estava se intrometendo nos assuntos pessoais do Moony.

- Nem precisei... – disse o próprio Remus, vindo à nossa direção. Harry se assustou e eu ri da cara dele. O professor parou na nossa frente e falou – Você tá bem, Helena?

- Sabe como é... Minha paciência para esse tipo de piada já acabou há algum tempo. – respondi, sorrindo pro meu padrinho.

- Eu vou deixar vocês aí, fofocando sobre a minha vida... – ele sorriu e piscou – quero dizer, conversando. – e voltou para a casa.

- Acho que ele também tem medo da reação das pessoas... – comecei a me balançar e Harry se virou, rindo. – E, pelo o que eu soube você não ficou solteiro esse tempo todo! Foram quantos antes do irlandês?

- Só dois e nenhum durou muito tempo...

- Quem? Eu preciso saber... Você tem quatro anos de informação atrasada!

- Eu só vou falar se você parar de balançar, Helena. – parei e olhei pra ele, levantando a sobrancelha. Harry ainda estava vermelho e ficou quieto.

- Fala logo, Harry... – ele me olhou e ficou mais vermelho. – Eu os conheço?

- Só um deles... O outro, eu conheci naquela viagem para New York antes de começar a faculdade. – Harry tinha viajando durante as ultimas férias com seus colegas de economia: Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas.

- Um americano? Qual era o nome dele? – olhei pra ele com expectativa.

- Frank... Para de me olhar com essa cara, Hel.

- Você realmente não sabe fazer isso, né? - o moreno me olhou sem entender – Esse era o momento pra você falar como ele era, quantos anos, se era gostoso, se tinha pegada, qual era o estilo dele, esse tipo de coisa!

- Não consigo imaginar você fazendo esse tipo de coisa com o Malfoy ou o Zabini...

- Com o Draco, eu nem preciso perguntar, ele já chega contando... – Harry não precisava saber que de verdade ele reclamava que nenhuma das suas conquistas era digna de ficar com um legitimo Malfoy. Se o loiro não estivesse mais irritado na segunda, eu iria saber de como todas as garotas eram inferiores a ele. – Já o Blaise é mais discreto e me deixa falar também.

- Ele era americano, tinha dezenove anos, cabelo preto, olhos claros... A gente se conheceu num bar e se encontrou algumas vezes.

- Só isso? – perguntei, ainda mais curiosa.

- A gente se fala algumas vezes pela internet. Não foi nada demais...

- E o Finnigan? – Harry riu nervoso.

- Ele me pegou no flagra com o Frank na boate que a gente foi na nossa última noite lá e disse que não contava pra ninguém se eu saísse com ele quando a gente voltasse pra casa. – ele suspirou – A gente tá junto desde então.

- Como se fizesse muito tempo! – eu ri sozinha – Você gosta dele? – Harry deu de ombros.

- Acho que eu cansei de ficar sozinho...

- Então vamos falar sobre o seu primeiro namorado, que eu conheço e se chama Charlie Weasley! – o moreno começou a tossir e quase caiu do balanço. Quando ele se recuperou, me olhou assustado – O Remus me contou e eu preciso saber dessa história direitinho!

- Eu prefiro falar do Frank... – ele sorriu em expectativa e eu neguei com a cabeça – Ou do Seamus!

- Mas eu quero saber do Weasley! – o moreno respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar – Ah, qual é, Harry?

- Não tem nada pra saber... A gente namorou um tempo e ele voltou pra Romênia. – eu fiz minha melhor cara séria, que era uma perfeita mistura entre a cara irritada da Lily e a cara aborrecida do Remus. – Depois de três meses namorando a Ginny, eu senti que faltava algo e comecei a reparar nos garotos... Mais especificamente num dos irmãos mais velhos dela, o Charlie.

- Nem imagino por que... – eu sorri – Com aquela pele morena, aqueles músculos, o jeito simpático e o sorriso malicioso.

- Helena, você está falando do meu ex! – Harry revirou os olhos - Continuando, ele estava passando as férias com a família e eu ia almoçar lá quase toda semana por causa da Ginny. Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo, eu ficava secando o cara e namorava a irmã dele, então ele veio falar comigo. Disse que tinha percebido meus olhares e que gostava de mim

- E você simplesmente trocou a garota pelo irmão mais velho?

- Não... – ele disse indignado – Eu nem sabia o que sentia naquela época... Eu só sabia que estava atraído por ele e achei que não seria justo com a Ginny, ficar com ela... – Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- Você não precisa se envergonhar disso... – falei e andei até ele, ainda sentada no balanço. Toquei em seu ombro e o moreno levantou a cabeça, me olhando – Esse tipo de coisa é comum, você estar com alguém e perceber que gosta de outro. O seu caso só foi um pouco pior, já que eles são irmãos.

- Você tem um jeito muito estranho de consolar as pessoas... – Harry sorriu.

- Eu sei... Então você terminou com ela?

- Não foi assim tão rápido, eu fiquei um tempo enrolando, sem saber como fazer. Então ela veio perguntar o que estava acontecendo e eu disse que eu estava diferente, que queria terminar e ela surtou. Na semana seguinte eu e Charlie começamos a sair escondido...

- Até que o Remus pegou vocês!

- A gente sempre ia a lugares mais distantes, onde fosse mais difícil encontrar algum conhecido. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior – Nós tínhamos ido ao cinema e quando a gente foi comer alguma coisa, passamos por ele. Eu e Charlie estávamos de mãos dadas e quando eu ouvi a voz do Remus me chamando, eu congelei.

- Imagino...

- Ele foi simpático, disse que não ia contar pra ninguém e que queria conversar comigo depois.

- E como foi? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei... Eu fujo dessa conversa há quatro anos! – e nós ficamos em silêncio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Terceiro capitulo.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a **Deh Isaacs** pela minha primeira (espero que de muitas!) review. Adorei saber que você está gostando da fic e principalmente do instinto materno do Remus.

Novamente, eu me desculpo pelos erros de português.


	4. Estresse

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Estresse<strong>

Levar Padfoot bêbado para casa sempre foi um desafio, mas dessa vez eu quase dei um soco na cara dele. Ele ficou revezando entre me pedir desculpas e dizer que amava o Remus, o que deixou meu padrinho muito vermelho. A sorte do meu pai é que Moony dormiu na nossa casa para cuidar dele, se não ele tinha morrido engasgado no próprio vomito, já que eu não tenho jeito para esse tipo de coisa.

Blaise me ligou sábado de manhã desmarcando nossa ida ao cinema, porque o padrasto dele estava no hospital e ele tinha que ficar com a mãe. Então fiquei em casa o resto do final de semana, fazendo meus trabalhos da faculdade, tendo ajuda de Remus (ele só se recusou a estudar para a prova Marketing comigo), que acabou passando esses dias lá. Agora eu tentava me concentrar exatamente nessa prova, mas meus colegas não ajudavam. Durante as minhas olhadas pela sala, vi Hermione extremamente concentrada escrevendo que nem uma louca. Atrás dela, Harry olhava para a prova calmamente, conseguindo ficar alheio aos olhares que o irlandês lançava em sua direção, como um predador. Blaise, ao meu lado, parecia perdido em um lugar muito longe da prova.

Respirei fundo e voltei a olhar minha prova, mas eu não tinha ideia do que escrever. Então arrisquei e olhei para Draco, que balançava a caneta com a mão. O loiro estava estranho, mais estressado, ficando irritado a toa e passando muito tempo com seus outros amigos. Blaise tinha tentado falar com ele segunda de manhã depois da aula, mas Draco tinha dito que estava atrasado para o trabalho. Ele estava fugindo de mim e não atendia minhas ligações, não que eu tivesse ligado muito nesses quatro dias.

Enquanto eu o observava e pensava, Draco olhou para o lado e eu olhei minha prova, disfarçando, nem querendo pensar no que aconteceria se o loiro me pegasse espiando. Não sentindo o olhar dele sobre mim, levantei a cabeça e olhei na mesma direção que ele e quase não acreditei. Ele estava olhando Harry, que agora mordia a tampa da caneta. Olhei novamente para Draco, que parecia só conseguir enxergar o moreno, completamente hipnotizado.

Eu resolvi voltar pra minha prova, mas se já estava difícil me concentrar antes, agora estava impossível. Acabei escrevendo qualquer porcaria, joguei a caneta dentro da bolsa, me levantei, fui até a mesa do professor e entreguei a prova. Remus me olhou e eu me desculpei, disse que depois explicava e saí da sala. Fui andando pelo corredor e acabei me sentando na escada, para esperar Blaise. O que tinha sido aquilo? Eu sempre soube que o Draco era meio obcecado por Harry e que tinha sido muito difícil para ele ignorar o moreno e seus amigos desde que começamos a faculdade. Mas aquilo era demais, o jeito como Draco olhava para o moreno era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto na face do loiro.

- Helena? – ouvi alguém me chamando. Olhei para o lado e vi Blaise se sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu preciso falar com você sobre o... – o loiro passou, nos ignorando completamente. Draco desceu o primeiro lance de escada e parou. Talvez ele fosse falar algo, mas eu ouvi passos no corredor e ele foi embora. Logo depois, Harry e Hermione passaram por nós e nos cumprimentaram.

- Helena, Zabini... – falou a garota formalmente, indo logo depois. O motivo chegou perto da gente assim que ela saiu: Seamus Finnigan. Ele abraçou Harry por trás e beijou o pescoço do moreno.

- Seamus... – disse Harry, sussurrando.

- Sim, querido? – o moreno revirou os olhos. Eu tentei não rir, mas Blaise não fez o mesmo esforço.

- Nós estamos em público... – sussurrou e o irlandês o soltou, irritado.

- Ah é... Eu esqueci que namoro com o senhor Tenho Vergonha Do Meu Namorado... – Finnigan falou e começou a descer as escadas.

- Seamus... – chamou Harry preocupado. O irlandês virou o rosto rapidamente, vendo o moreno ir atrás dele e eu vi o seu sorriso malicioso.

- Ele tem o Potter na mão... – disse Blaise, depois de se certificar que os dois não estavam mais por perto.

- Tem... – falei irritada – E isso ainda vai dar merda, Blaise...

- É sobre isso que você queria falar comigo? – ele perguntou. Fiz que não com a cabeça e respirei fundo para tomar coragem.

- É sobre o Draco... Ele tá meio estranho...

- Ele só está estressado, Helena... – falou Blaise, mas sem realmente acreditar no que disse. Então eu contei o que tinha visto na sala e ele riu.

- Por que você tá rindo? – perguntei, indignada.

- Porque eu achei que você ia demorar mais pra perceber! – falou, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, me obrigando a dar um tapa na cabeça dele. Então ele ficou sério e falou – Durante aulas que a gente com o pessoal de economia, o Draco sempre fica perdido do outro lado da sala.

- Por que você não me contou antes? - ele deu de ombros – Você percebeu o que tá acontecendo, né?

- Claro, o Draco tá obcecado pelo Potter de novo... – respondeu tentando dar menos importância ao fato.

- Obcecado ele sempre foi...

- Você está querendo me dizer que ele está atraído pelo Potter? – eu revirei os olhos. – Eu queria te fazer falar em voz alta.

- E não conseguiu! – eu sorri, vitoriosa.

- Você sempre foi muito esperta... – ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Não sei, Helena... – alguns alunos passaram por nós – Talvez você consiga falar com ele.

E foi isso que eu tentei fazer, mas Draco estava decidido a não falar comigo ou com Blaise. Ele andava pela faculdade, geralmente acompanhado por seus outros amigos ou por Pansy Parkison, com a cabeça em outro lugar. Nas aulas de Estatística, eu o observava olhando para Harry, de quem ele fugia mais do que de mim. Passaram três semanas até eu conseguir encurralar o loiro. O professor tinha liberado minha turma mais cedo e eu fui até a sala onde eles estavam tendo aula, para esperar o Blaise. Draco foi o primeiro a sair e deu de cara comigo. Depois de hesitar um pouco, ele começou a andar para longe de mim.

- Draco... – eu chamei, mas ele não parou então eu fui atrás dele – Draco, eu preciso falar com você...

- O que foi, Helena? – perguntou parando, depois de perceber que eu não ia desistir.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei ironicamente – O que tá acontecendo, Draco? Você passa por mim ou pelo o Blaise e ignora a gente. Sai toda noite com aquele pessoal, tá todo acabado, com olheiras embaixo dos olhos...

- Eu só tô um pouco estressado... – falou, irritado.

- Estressado é o caralho... Você está fugindo de mim como o diabo foge da cruz, Draco.

- E daí? Eu tenho mãe, Black... Não preciso de babá...

- Agora eu sou Black? – perguntei, também irritada. – Até onde eu sei, eu sou sua amiga e me preocupo com você!

- Ser minha amiga não te dá à liberdade de se meter na minha vida!

- EU NÃO ESTOU ME METENDO NA SUA VIDA, MALFOY! – gritei – Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo...

- NÃO TEM NADA ACONTECENDO! – ele gritou também e percebi que Blaise agora estava do meu lado. – Você também acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa, Zabini?

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que tem algo diferente... – Draco bufou e foi embora, pisando forte.

Só então percebi os olhares de todos que passavam no corredor. Eu fui andando na direção contraria por onde Draco tinha sumido, sem me importar muito com as outras pessoas. Blaise andava um pouco atrás de mim, talvez sem saber o que fazer. Fui para o estacionamento, já que não tinha mais cabeça para assistir aula naquele dia e quando parei perto de Dionísio, vi o Corvette do loiro saindo de Hogwarts. Encostei a cabeça no carro e senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Ele vai se acalmar... – me virei e vi o rosto compreensivo de Blaise, sorrindo para mim.

- Você quer ir lá em casa? – falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. Então eu vi Remus se aproximando – Merda!

- Já vai, Helena? – perguntou o professor quando chegou perto.

- Já, Remus... – sorri fracamente – Não tô me sentindo muito bem... O Blaise estava até me perguntando se eu não queria uma carona, mas eu consigo dirigir até em casa.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Blaise, entrando na mentira.

- Tenho... – falei tentando não rir da situação – Brigada, Blaise.

- Disponha... A gente se vê amanhã... – ele falou e foi embora.

- Eu te levo, Helena...

- Não precisa, Moony... – falei sorrindo. – Eu consigo dirigir...

- Mas você está tão pálida, parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento... – Remus deu um sorriso maroto e eu olhei meu reflexo nada doente na janela do carro.

- E o seu carro, Remus? – perguntei, tentando parecer preocupada.

- Eu não estou de carro... – então me lembrei que o Fox dele estava lá m casa, para Padfoot se divertir concertando. Então peguei a chave do carro e dei na mão dele, que sorriu abrindo a porta do motorista. Dei a volta e entrei no lugar do carona, jogando a bolsa no banco traseiro. Remus entrou no carro e deu a partida.

- Você devia mandar aspirar esse carro... – disse meu padrinho despreocupadamente. Eu olhei em volta e sorri envergonhada.

- São só alguns papéis de bala... – Remus riu. Ficamos um tempo quietos e eu vi as engrenagens no cérebro dele se movendo.

- O que houve? Você não me parece doente... – ele falou, finalmente.

- Eu briguei com o Draco!

- Achei que ele estava te ignorando...

- Ele está e eu fui falar com ele... – eu respirei fundo – Ele tá muito estranho, Remus. Saí toda noite, não fala comigo nem com o Blaise, passa as aulas observando o... – parei de falar imediatamente, antes de falar demais. Mas o estrago já estava feito.

- Quem, Helena? – me preguntou o professor, curioso.

- Ninguém, Remus... Acho que eu já falei muito. – Moony parou o carro na entrada da garagem da minha casa.

- Não seria, por acaso, o Harry quem o seu amigo está observando? – ele falou quando eu abri a porta para sair do carro. Bati a porta e me virei para encara-lo.

- Sempre muito observador, né? – ele concordou com a cabeça e eu soltei o ar dos pulmões – Tá muito na cara?

- Não, ele é bem mais discreto que você... – falou, sorrindo.

Saímos do carro em silêncio. Agora seria inevitável, eu teria que abrir os olhos do loiro logo para essa situação. Mas ele só apareceu em Hogwarts na segunda e me ignorou completamente quando fui tentar conversar. Blaise tinha ligado para o loiro durante o final de semana, mas Draco não o atendeu. No almoço daquele dia, me sentei com Blaise e fiquei de cabeça baixa, brincando com a minha comida.

- Granger e Weasley? Por que você não me contou? – perguntou o negro, em voz baixa.

- O que? – falei sem realmente entender do que ele estava falando. Levantei a cabeça e olhei na direção em que ele olhava. Era a mesa onde Harry estava sentado com seus amigos e eu não tinha visto nada de diferente até o ruivo dar um beijo na bochecha de Hermione, o que fez seus olhos brilharem. Finnigan lançou um olhar significativo para Harry, que estava ao seu lado, e o moreno corou, fazendo Dean Thomas sussurrar algo para o irlandês. Ele puxou sua cadeira para mais perto do moreno e falou algo no ouvido dele, que sorriu. – Ela pode ter comentado algo na aula, mas eu estava preocupada demais com o Draco.

- Então você está prestes a não prestar atenção em mais nada... – ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando a mesa onde o loiro estava sentado com seus "amigos". Ele estava alheio às conversas ao seu redor e observava Harry, que ficou vermelho novamente enquanto Finnigan sussurrava algo muito perto de seus lábios.

Eu tive medo do olhar assassino que Draco mandava para o irlandês, o que atraiu a atenção de Pansy Parkison. Ela falou algo para o loiro que a olhou irritado e se levantou, saindo do refeitório, sem olhar para trás. Eu pensei seriamente em ir atrás dele, mas achei melhor esperar ele me procurar para conversar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Quarto capitulo.

Quero agradecer novamente a **Deh Isaacs**, que me mandou outra review super fofa. Eu realmente fico muito feliz por saber que a minha fic está te deixando empolgada, porque eu gosto muito dela e ela é meu orgulho (não só porque foi a primeira fic que eu consegui terminar).

Só esclarecendo, eu posto rápido a fic porque ela já está terminada desde março...

Obrigada a quem está lendo e me desculpem pelos erros.


	5. Conversas

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Conversas<strong>

Acordei sábado de manhã com meu celular tocando. Não era muito cedo, mas isso não me impediu de soltar um palavrão. Era uma mensagem e eu me senti muito tentada a voltar a dormir até ver quem tinha a tinha mandado. Primeiro não acreditei, achei que tinha visto errado por causa do sono, mas depois de esfregar os olhos e olhar de novo para o visor do celular, lá estava Draco como remetente.

_Preciso falar com você! Estou no parque..._

Levantei da cama correndo, troquei de roupa correndo, coloquei o celular no bolso, calcei o tênis e desci as escadas prendendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Cheguei à cozinha e encontrei meu pai tomando café. Peguei minha caneca térmica e enchi de café, olhando Sirius. Ele estava quieto e parecia não ter percebido que eu estava lá. Tossi forçadamente e ele virou o rosto na minha direção ainda no mundo da lua.

- Eu vou dar uma volta de bicicleta... – ele assentiu com a cabeça e então me lembrei de que dia era hoje. Era aniversário da minha mãe, o que sempre deixava Padfoot meio deprimido, ainda mais quando Remus não estava lá.

Saí da casa pelos fundos, indo para a garagem, deixando meu pai naquele estado pensativo que não combinava com ele. Enquanto pegava a bicicleta, ouvi o telefone de casa tocar, mas no momento eu precisava ir falar com Draco. Eram raras as vezes que ele me procurava para conversar, mesmo estando tudo bem. Já na rua, subi na bicicleta e fui pedalando até o parque, que ficava há alguns quilômetros da minha casa.

Dei a volta no lugar o procurando, mas não achei o loiro em nenhum lugar. Talvez ele tivesse desistido de me esperar e ido para casa. Desci da bicicleta e me sentei num banco, pegando minha caneca do suporte para garrafa e bebi alguns goles, até meu celular tocar. Era meu padrinho e resolvi não atender, já que ele provavelmente iria me perguntar sobre meu pai e eu não queria me preocupar com isso agora.

- Isso é café? – perguntou uma voz arrastada ao meu lado. Olhei para o lado e vi Draco sentado, aparentando estar relaxado. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e entreguei a caneca para ele, que bebeu um gole e sorriu fracamente. – Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu te chamei aqui depois de ter falado aquelas coisas...

- Eu sou tão obvia assim? – falei, fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar.

- Não... – ele respirou fundo e se sentou corretamente, ainda olhando para frente.

- Então me diga o que te fez resolver voltar a falar comigo num sábado de manhã.

- Eu bati num garoto hoje... – olhei para ele sem entender. – Eu tinha que entregar um trabalho ontem, mas eu faltei e o professor me disse que eu poderia passar na faculdade hoje para entregar... – eu sabia muito bem que ele estava falando do Snape, que sempre abria esse tipo de exceção para o afilhado. Queria que o meu padrinho fizesse esse tipo de coisa por mim. – E quando eu estava indo para o estacionamento depois de entregar o trabalho, passei pelo campo de futebol e vi Potter e Finnigan no sentados no campo...

- Você bateu no Harry? – eu não consegui me segurar e Draco me olhou, irritado.

- Eu posso continuar? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e eu assenti rapidamente – Potter estava com a cabeça no ombro do irlandês e eles estavam de mãos dadas, com os dedos entrelaçados... – a cada palavra, ele ficava mais furioso. – Eu fui me aproximando aos poucos completamente despercebido. Então aquele irlandês filho de uma égua o beijou...

- Ele beijou o Harry em publico?

- Sim... – Draco já estava espumando – No inicio, Potter parecia hesitante, mas depois ele... – eu vi os olhos azuis-prateados do rapaz brilharem – Eu não pensei direito e fui pra cima do irlandês... - Ele não precisou continuar. Eu cheguei perto de Draco e o abracei de lado, o loiro colocou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Isso foi inesperado... – ele riu – Considerando o seu histórico, você iria bater no Harry...

- Eu sei... – o loiro sorriu de lado e bebeu um gole do meu café, me dando depois a caneca.

- Quando você descobriu? – ele me olhou sem entender. – Que eles tão namorando?

- Não sei exatamente... – levei a caneca à boca na intenção de beber, mas desisti quando o liquido, agora frio tocou meus lábios – Eu percebi a aproximação dos dois no inicio do período e aquilo me intrigou. Fiquei observando e percebi que aquilo não era uma amizade normal... Acho que na semana depois que o Blaise voltou...

- Ah... – me limitei a dizer. Então era por isso que ele tinha ficado mal humorado de repente.

- O que você quer dizer com "Ah..."?

- Nada... Você não ficou chocado pelo Harry ser gay?

- Não sei... – ele prendeu o ar e o soltou devagar – Acho que já estava esperando isso...

- Você gostou de saber disso? – perguntei, me arriscando.

- Talvez... Potter anda me causando reações meio estranhas... – eu quase respirei aliviada – Aonde você quer chegar, Hel?

- Você já vai descobrir... – falei, enquanto fazia cafuné em seu cabelo. Draco ficou em silêncio, provavelmente pensando.

- Acho que eu estou meio obcecado por ele... – falou vagamente.

- Obcecado você sempre foi... – ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

- Agora eu entendi... Sinto em te desapontar, mas eu não estou atraído pelo Potter...

- Eu diria que atraído é pouco para o que você está sentindo por ele, Draco.

Então eu vi a verdade chegando aos seus olhos e ele começou a negar com a cabeça. Então o loiro me olhou suplicante e eu dei de ombros. Draco se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, em negação. Seus lábios formavam as palavras: "Eu não sou gay!" e eu revirei os olhos. Ele logo pararia de negar e talvez conseguisse falar em voz alta.

- Eu não sou gay, Helena... – ele falou se sentando novamente – E eu não posso estar apaixonado pelo Potter.

- Primeiro: Não se dê nomes, a situação já é complicada o suficiente... – Draco me olhou, as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos – Segundo: É claro que você está apaixonado por ele... Você passa todos os momentos que está no mesmo lugar que ele o observando... – ele abriu a boca me protesto e eu o fiz fecha-la com o olhar – Admita, você gosta dele.

- Eu queria muito ser aquele irlandês... – falou, depois de respirar fundo.

- Não queria, não. Acho que você percebeu que o Harry só está com ele por solidão... – ele assentiu – Você gostaria disso? – ele fez que não com a cabeça e voltou a deitar sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, limpando as lagrimas.

Voltei para casa no final da manhã e entrei pela porta dos fundos. Draco estava muito mal por causa daquela situação. Ouvi vozes na cozinha e abri um pouco a porta, revelando Sirius e Lily conversando sobre o balcão. Eu estranhei aquilo, raramente os dois ficavam sozinhos no mesmo lugar e geralmente estavam discutindo, mas eles falavam baixo, como se estivessem compartilhando um segredo.

- Você não acha que deveria falar com ela? – perguntou a mulher.

- Não, só vou falar com a Helena quando tiver certeza... – falou meu pai, pensativo. – Não quero dar falsas esperanças para ela.

- Para ela ou pra você? Sirius, você sabe muito bem que o Remus é apaixonado por você e eu simplesmente não entendo por que você nega isso.

- Eu sei? – ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos de Lily – Eu acho que ele gosta de mim mais do que como um amigo, mas não tenho certeza.

- Você pode não ter, mas eu tenho, o James tem, a Marlene tinha e aposto que se perguntassem para a sua filha, ela também teria certeza. – ela respirou pesadamente – Você só está com medo que ele te rejeite no inicio...

- Você acha que ela tinha certeza?

- Claro que tenho, Sirius... – Lily sorriu - O que ela tinha te dito mesmo?

- Para eu parar de arranjar desculpas e correr atrás do amor dele... – disse Padfoot, em tom nostálgico – Foi a ultima coisa que ela me falou, Lily. – ela sorriu para ele, tentando anima-lo.

- Todo mundo sempre soube que vocês são apaixonados um pelo outro, Sirius.

Eu fechei a porta devagar e respirei fundo. Então eu estava certa sobre meu pai e Remus. Eles se amavam e eram lerdos demais para tomar alguma atitude, causando um atraso de vinte anos nessa história. Resolvi dar a volta na casa e entrar pela frente, fazendo muito barulho para avisar que tinha chegado. Assim que entrei e bati a porta, os cochichos na cozinha pararam e eu fui até lá, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Lily, que surpresa... – falei assim que entrei no cômodo.

- Olá, Helena... – ela disse, sorrindo. – Bem, Sirius, eu já vou indo...

- Ah, claro... – meu pai pareceu acordar de um sonho, mas ainda estava meio confuso – Obrigado pelo...

- Pela receita do bolo? Não foi nada... – ela riu um pouco e piscou para mim.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta... – falei e saímos juntas da cozinha. Andamos em silencio até a porta de entrada, que eu logo abri.

- Você devia conversar com o seu pai, Helena... – eu sorri – E parar de ouvir atrás da porta.

Ela se foi e eu ri sozinha. Era muito difícil enganar Lily Potter, mas eu nunca descobri como ela soube que eu estava ouvindo. Voltei à cozinha e meu pai estava olhando uma folha de papel, toda escrita. Sentei-me ao seu lado na bancada e reconheci a receita, era do meu bolo preferido: Bolo de abacaxi caramelizado. Sorri, já que aquele também era o bolo preferido da minha mãe. Minha mãe... Ela também sabia... Ela tinha dito para o meu pai ir atrás do Remus.

- Você está com fome? – ouvi a voz do meu pai, ainda sonhadora.

- Não... – falei – Mas tô com vontade de comer bolo de abacaxi...

- Então vamos fazer bolo de abacaxi... - Sirius sorriu para mim.

Passamos a tarde cozinhando. A cozinha ficou uma bagunça, com a bancada cheia de farinha e a pia cheia de louça. A gente acabou comendo o bolo todo e ficamos no sofá vendo televisão, até que a campainha tocou. Eu olhei para o meu pai e ele estava fingindo que estava dormindo. Revirei os olhos e fui andando até a porta, me perguntando quem seria. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Hermione, sorrindo meio de lado para mim.

- Mione? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Oi, Helena... Eu preciso falar com você...

- Ah... Entra aí... – ela entrou e eu fechei a porta. Padfoot estava nos olhando e sorriu para a menina.

- Olá, Hermione...

- Oi, Sirius... – ela falou, tentando parecer calma.

- Hey, porque você não sobe e me espera no meu quarto? – ela fez que sim – Segunda porta a direita.

- Foi bom te ver, Mione... – disse meu pai e a menina subiu a escada. – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Não faço ideia. – dei de ombros e fui andando para a cozinha, com meu pai me seguindo – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente e comer e você arruma isso.

- A gente não pode arrumar isso mais tarde? – ele me perguntou, enquanto eu pegava um pacote de pipoca para micro-ondas.

- Não, pai. – falei séria, botando a pipoca no eletrodoméstico e indo até a geladeira – Por que talvez você se lembre de que o Remus ia passar aqui, hoje.

- Sério? – disse, levantando a sobrancelha. Peguei uma Coca e fechei a geladeira, indo pegar dois copos no armário.

- Claro... – a micro-ondas apitou. Peguei o saco, o refrigerante e os copos e sai da cozinha. Subi a escada e fui para o meu quarto, onde Hermione estava sentada na cadeira do computador. Coloquei as coisas na mesa e peguei meu celular. Mandei uma mensagem para o meu padrinho falando para ele passar lá em casa e que depois eu explicava, enquanto sentava na cama. – Fala aí, Mione.

- Eu estou preocupada, Helena... – ela falou se virando na minha direção.

- Tudo bem... Eu posso comprar pra você... – ela me olhou sem entender – É normal ficar assim, Mione. Quase ninguém usa proteção na primeira vez...

- HELENA! – a menina ficou vermelha – Eu estava dizendo que estou preocupada com o Harry!

- Oh... – me levantei e fui até a mesa. Botei o refrigerante nos copos e peguei a pipoca, abrindo o saco enquanto me sentava no chão. – O que houve com ele?

- Nada... – ela respirou fundo – Ainda...

- Não estou entendendo, Mione... – peguei um punhado de pipoca e dei o saco para ela, que recusou.

- Eu estou preocupada com o Harry, porque agora que eu tô namorando com o Ron, ele vai ficar solitário e vai passar ainda mais tempo com aquele namorado dele! – Hermione falou tudo num folego só e eu sorri porque a lista de pessoas que não gostavam do irlandês estava aumentando.

- Isso já está acontecendo, Mione... – falei apontando para os copos em cima da mesa. Ela entendeu e me deu um, mas quando eu fui beber, meu celular tocou. Atendi e coloquei no viva-voz.

- _Helena, você tem que dar um jeito no Malfoy..._ – disse a voz vinda do telefone ao meu lado.

- Harry? – perguntei. Eu não tinha olhado o visor do celular porque tinha certeza que era meu padrinho.

- _Não, o coelhinho da páscoa..._ – falou irritado. – _Eu tô falando sério, Helena. Você tem que dar um jeito naquele mauricinho oxigenado!_

- Por quê? – disse me fazendo de desentendida.

- _Porque aquele idiota surgiu do nada e bateu no Seamus!_ – Hermione me olhou, buscando uma explicação.

- Eu vou falar com ele, Harry... – disse para acalma-lo e o moreno desligou. A menina me deu um olhar inquisidor e eu bebi um gole de Coca. Ela ficou esperando a minha explicação, mas eu não sabia o que dizer.

- O que houve, Helena?

- Isso que você ouviu... – dei mais gole no refrigerante e respirei fundo – Você deve ter percebido que o Draco não está em seu estado normal?

- Bem... – acho que a minha pergunta a pegou de surpresa – Eu não acho que possa dizer qual o estado normal do Malfoy, mas eu percebi que ele anda ignorando você e o Zabini.

- Ignorando é pouco, Mione. Hogwarts ainda comenta a briga que a gente teve no meio corredor há um tempo... – ela sorriu, ficando um pouco vermelha. Eu sabia que ela tinha amenizado a situação – Então, hoje ele me pediu pra encontra-lo no parque... – ela arregalou os olhos. Até ela, que não conhecia Draco direito, imaginava que o loiro raramente ia atrás dos outros. – E se ele pediu isso é porque tinha acontecido algo grave...

- Sempre achei que bater em alguém não seria algo que tiraria o sono do Malfoy... – Hermione deixou escapar e ficou um pouco mais vermelha – Eu não quis ofender...

- Não ofendeu... O problema é que isso fecha um ciclo de comportamentos estranhos que ele está apresentando! – ela visivelmente não entendeu – Me ignorar é o de menos em toda essa situação... – eu tomei o resto da Coca do meu copo, pensando numa maneira de explicar o que estava acontecendo para Hermione – Você concorda que o Harry e o Draco sempre foram um pouco obcecados um pelo outro?

- Um pouco? – ela exclamou – Você não tenha ideia de quanto tempo eu perdi na minha vida ouvindo o Harry reclamando do Malfoy!

- Esse tempo eu perdi em dobro, Mione, já que eu ouvia os dois lados... – falei a fazendo sorrir – Então você também percebeu que os dois meio que entraram numa trégua?- ela concordou com a cabeça - No caso do Draco, essa obsessão não foi superada e agora ela mostrou sua verdadeira forma.

- Você realmente está tentando me dizer que de alguma maneira Draco Malfoy está apaixonado pelo Harry? – ela falou ironicamente, talvez esperando que eu negasse. Mas fiquei em silencio e Hermione levou às mãos a boca. Depois de um tempo pensando enquanto bebericava, finalmente, sua Coca, a menina falou – Faz sentido... E você acha que ele bateu no Finnigan por ciúme?

- Claro, afinal o irlandês beijou o Harry em pleno campo de futebol!

- Ele ainda vai se dar mal por causa desse namoro... – ela disse, mais pra si mesma do que pra mim – Mas por que ele não bateu no Harry também?

- Quem não bateu no Harry? – eu e Hermione viramos a cabeça na direção da voz e vimos Remus parado na porta.

- Moony, você me deu um susto... – falei, fazendo sinal para ele entrar. O professor entrou e se sentou na cama.

- Olá, Hermione... – ela acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo envergonhada - Desculpe ter atrapalhado a sua conversa com a minha afilhada, mas eu preciso perguntar algo para a Helena.

- Claro, prof. Lupin, eu já estava indo... – disse, se levantando.

- Não precisa ir, Mione... O Remus vai ser rápido, né? – perguntei olhando para ele, que sorriu e Hermione se sentou novamente.

- Eu só vim perguntar por que você me pediu para vir hoje aqui, Helena.

- Para fazer meu pai arrumar a cozinha enquanto eu conversava com a Mione... – ele sorriu nostálgico.

- E por que vocês não arrumaram a cozinha antes dela chegar?

- Eu não sabia que ela vinha... – falei sorrindo e a menina ficou mais vermelha.

- Você não precisa se sentir culpada pelo relaxamento dos dois com a casa, Hermione. – falou o professor, sorrindo calmamente para ela.

- É... – falei, concordando com ele – Se não fosse por você, a cozinha ia ficar bagunçada até o Remus aparecer aqui em casa!

- Você e o seu pai não tem jeito mesmo, Helena... – disse o professor se levantando. Quando ele chegou à porta, eu resolvi abrir a conversa.

- O Draco... – ele me olhou sem entender e Hermione quase cuspiu o refrigerante que bebia – A gente ainda não entendeu porque o Draco só bateu no Finnigan...

- Oh, sim... – ele voltou e se sentou novamente – Acho que não deu tempo, já que eu o tirei de cima do Seamus.

- Já tá assim tão íntimo, Remus? – perguntei e meu padrinho revirou os olhos – Você que tirou o Draco se cima do irlandês?

- É tão difícil de acreditar? – ele perguntou com um sorriso – Eu estava passando pelo campo de futebol e vi a briga. O Harry estava furioso gritando com o Malfoy, enquanto ele dava socos no rosto do outro rapaz. Eu o puxei de cima do Seamus e mandei o Harry levar o namorado para a enfermaria. Malfoy me olhou confuso e saiu correndo.

- Não acho que ele ia bater no Harry... – os dois me olharam em busca de uma explicação – Vocês não conhecem o Draco como eu. Ele bateu no Finnigan pelo mesmo motivo que ele implicava com o Weasley no colégio.

- Como assim, Helena? – perguntou Hermione.

- Tanto o Finnigan quanto o Weasley conseguiram o que ele nunca conseguiu...

- A atenção do Harry. – completou Remus. – E exatamente do jeito que ele queria! – falando em voz baixa, pois ouviu passos no corredor.

- Então, Remus... – falou meu pai assim que parou na porta do meu quarto. Aproveitei para comer o resto da pipoca que ainda estava no saco – Você veio aqui para ficar fofocando com as meninas?

- Não, Sirius, só estava tirando uma duvida da Helena. – falou o professor se levantando, calmamente - Você entendeu tudo? – fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele saiu do quarto levando Padfoot com ele.

- Como ele já sabia? – perguntou Hermione.

- O Remus é muito observador, Mione. – amassei a embalagem vazia e joguei no lixo – Mas por que você está tão preocupada com o Harry? Do jeito que você chegou aqui parecia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa muito grave.

- É que eu consegui tirar uma informação dele ontem que me deixou um pouco perturbada... – ela respirou fundo.

- O que foi? – perguntei curiosa. Hermione começou a ficar vermelha e a abrir a boca, logo a fechando. – Pra você ficar desse jeito só pode ter haver com sexo...

- HELENA! - olhei para ela, rindo.

- Deixa de ser puritana e me fala logo... – ela revirou os olhos e tomou coragem.

- O Finnigan tá meio que pressionando o Harry. – ela respirou aliviada ao terminar de falar.

- Filho da puta... – falei irritada, me levantando rapidamente. - Quem ele pensa que é? Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele irlandês...

- Helena, se acalma. – eu olhei para ela e me joguei na cama – Eu também não gosto muito dele, mas violência não vai resolver nada.

- Vai resolver a minha raiva daquele metido... – urrei, me sentando – Você não o vê exibindo o Harry por Hogwarts como um troféu? – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Você não ouve as chantagens ridículas que ele faz com o Harry?

- Eu sei, Helena... – ela respirou fundo, cansada – Mas o Harry gosta dele, então não tem nada que a gente possa fazer...

- É ai que você se engana, Mione... – falei dando o meu melhor sorriso malicioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Quinto capitulo.

Essa é para as fãs do Draco e de Sirem.

Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando tanto da Helena, como eu gosto.

Desculpem, pela milionensima vez, pelos erros.


	6. Plano

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Plano<strong>

Apesar de ter falado aquilo para Hermione, eu não tinha um plano até conversar com Moony depois da aula. Ele não tinha ficado muito surpreso com essa informação, mas ficou tão preocupado quanto Hermione. Harry era muito suscetível à pressão das pessoas, sempre querendo agradar os outros, o que para mim era extremamente irritante. Remus também disse que precisaríamos da intervenção da Lily nessa historia, já que o moreno só ouviria a mãe nesse assunto.

- Obrigada, Lily... – disse Remus pegando a xicara de café da mão da mulher. Estávamos na cozinha dos Potter e Lily nos servia chá.

- Você tem certeza que o Harry não vai aparecer aqui do nada? – perguntei, um pouco nervosa.

- Ele tem treino de futebol extra hoje... – falou a mulher se sentando – Tem certeza que não quer chá, Helena?

- Tenho... – disse, relaxando no banco e apoiando o cotovelo na bancada.

- Então quem vai me dizer o porquê dessa reunião surpresa? – perguntou Lily.

- Lily, nos estamos preocupados com o Harry. – disse Remus logo após beber um gole de chá.

- E qual o motivo? – ela não parecia irritada ou nervosa, apenas curiosa.

- O namorado dele... – falei sem nem perceber. Lily me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada enquanto meu padrinho revirava os olhos.

- Sempre precipitada, Helena... – falou Moony, um pouco irritado.

- Desculpa, é genético.

- Não precisa brigar com ela, Remus. – sorriu Lily – Eu arranquei a verdade do Harry ontem.

- Eu falei pra ele que você logo ia perceber... – eu ainda estava rindo do arrancar a verdade, quando o professor falou.

- Eu fiquei impressionada por ele ter conseguido esconder isso por tanto tempo... – Remus ficou vermelho – De mim, pelo menos.

- Desculpe não ter contado antes, Lily.

- Não se preocupe, Remus.

- Achei que a gente veio aqui pra ter uma ideia de como botar aquele irlandês na parede! – falei, já cansada daquele papo.

- Você é realmente filha do Sirius, Helena. – disse Lily, eu não resisti e sorri. Essa constatação sempre me animava. – Por que você quer colocar o Seamus na parede?

- Porque aquele filho de uma... – Moony me olhou reprovador.

- O Seamus está pressionando o Harry... – Lily deu um sorrisinho de lado, entendendo muito bem o que o professor queria dizer.

- Eu vou conversar com ele.

- Você acha isso suficiente? – perguntei – Você sabe como é o Harry...

- Talvez seja, Helena. – falou Lily – Mas é sempre bom a gente ter um plano.

Assim que ela falou um plano veio completo na minha cabeça. Acho que dei um sorriso meio diabólico, porque os dois me olharam assustados. Contei o plano para eles, omitindo alguns pequenos detalhes que eu discutiria depois com Moony, e Lily logo concordou impressionada pela minha mente maléfica. Remus relutou um pouco, mas resolveu ajudar pelo bem do Harry. 

- Bom dia, turma... – disse o professor Lupin entrando na sala. Algumas pessoas resmungaram sonolentos, sendo o mais alto do loiro ao meu lado. Draco continuava mal humorado, mas agora ele se recusava a sair de casa a não ser para ir à faculdade ou trabalhar e se refugiava em mim (o loiro tinha voltado a falar com o Blaise também, mas não tinha coragem de contar o que estava acontecendo). – Eu finalmente terminei de corrigir as provas... – alguns alunos soltaram murmúrios de aprovação. – E sinto informar que as notas não foram tão boas quanto eu esperava, por isso vou passar um trabalho para vocês.

- Merda... – sussurrou Blaise do meu outro lado.

- Os trabalhos serão feitos em dupla... – disse Remus, retirando as provas de dentro da pasta – E a nota será somada e dividida por dois com a prova. – houve uma pausa enquanto o professor respirava fundo, tomando coragem – As duplas já foram divididas por mim e não haverá troca. – algumas pessoas protestaram – Eu vou chamar a dupla e um dos dois vem pegar as provas. Depois é só se juntarem para ouvir a explicação... – então ele começou a chamar as pessoas.

As pessoas começaram a se movimentar na sala, trocando de lugar ocasionalmente. A maior parte dos alunos estava feliz com a sua dupla, já que meu padrinho tinha dividido as duplas pela afinidade e pela dificuldade dos alunos na matéria. Do outro lado da sala, Harry conversava calmamente com Hermione, enquanto seu namorado o olhava, provavelmente achando que ficariam juntos para fazer o trabalho.

- Seamus Finnigan e Blaise Zabini... – assim que Blaise ouviu seu nome, me olhou sem entender. Eu dei de ombros, me segurando para não rir, então ele se levantou e foi até a mesa do professor. Pegou as provas da mão de Moony e andou até onde o irlandês estava sentado. Quando ele chegou perto, Finnigan o olhou de cima a baixo analisando e falou algo em voz baixa. Eu ignorei a vontade de vomitar que passou por mim naquela hora e vi o negro se sentando ao lado do irlandês.

- Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter... – disse o professor e eu senti o loiro congelar ao meu lado.

- QUÊ? – gritou o moreno e Remus respirou fundo, me olhando. Hermione olhou na mesma direção do professor e revirou os olhos. A turma fazia silêncio esperando o que ia acontecer, e me virei encarando Draco, que estava estático sem saber o que fazer.

Já que nenhum dos dois iria tomar a iniciativa, eu me levantei pegando minhas coisas e fui até a mesa do professor. Peguei as ultimas quatro provas de cima da mesa e caminhei calmamente até onde Harry e Hermione estavam. A menina deu uma risadinha incrédula e o moreno cruzou os braços.

- Toma... – falei, entregando as provas dele e do Draco que se recusou à pega-las e levantei a sobrancelha.

- Eu não vou fazer o trabalho com ele... – disse Harry irritado, apontando para a direção onde o loiro estava.

- Vai sim... Você ouviu o... – eu respirei fundo – professor. Nada de trocas.

Ele olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros. Harry bufou e pegou as provas se levantando, me deu um olhar assassino e foi até Draco, se sentando na carteira onde eu estava sentada. Fiz o mesmo e vi de relance Blaise piscando para mim, enquanto Mione pegava sua prova em cima da minha mesa. Remus começou a explicar sobre o trabalho e me cutucaram. Levantei a mão e peguei o papel da mão de Blaise, que estava na minha diagonal.

**Bom plano... Você acha que vai dar certo?**

**Claro que vai... Só vou precisar de uma ajudinha sua depois...**

**Não estou gostando disso...**

Hermione pegou o papel da minha mão e me mandou prestar atenção na explicação do professor. Eu olhei para frente, mas logo desisti e olhei para onde Harry e Draco estavam sentados. Os dois estavam completamente em silêncio, anotando o que Remus falava. Iria demorar um tempo, mas o meu plano funcionaria, principalmente se Blaise concordasse com o pequeno detalhe que eu tinha acabado de acrescentar. 

Pelo segundo final de semana naquele mês, eu acordei sábado de manhã com meu celular tocando. Eu estava morta, tinha passado o resto da semana com Hermione na biblioteca pesquisando coisas para o trabalho de Marketing. Eu ia cedo para Hogwarts, passava o dia assistindo aula e estava ficando lá até tarde, por causa do maldito trabalho, que eu mesma tinha inventado! Peguei o celular no criado mudo e atendi ainda deitada na cama, com os olhos fechados.

- Alô... – falei bocejando.

- _Oi, Helena..._ – era Hermione – _Só queria te avisar que eu achei..._ – ela continuou falando, mas não prestei atenção. Ela já estava me dando nos nervos. Por que eu não me coloquei para fazer o trabalho com o Blaise? – _Você tá prestando atenção?_

- Claro... – bocejei de novo, me lembrando do porque eu estava fazendo o trabalho com Mione: Com Blaise, eu teria que fazer o trabalho toda sozinha.

- _Você estava dormindo?_ – ela me perguntou, parecendo um pouco irritada – _Eu não acredito, Helena! Você sabe que horas são?_

_- _Oito e meia? – arrisquei.

- _ONZE HORAS..._

- Sério? – perguntei, bocejando.

- _Quando você acordar de verdade, me liga pra gente falar do trabalho..._ – o telefone ficou mudo. Tentei voltar a dormir, mas era tarde demais. Então me levantei, fiz um coque no cabelo e desci. Senti o cheiro de café vindo da cozinha ainda da escada e o segui, entrando no cômodo rapidamente.

- Bom dia... – falei, dando um bocejo novamente.

- Bom dia... – disse meu pai alegremente. Ele pegou minha caneca preferida do armário e a encheu do liquido preto, enquanto eu me sentava no balcão. – Café?

- Precisa perguntar? – ele riu e meu deu a caneca, dando logo o primeiro gole, me sentindo energizada. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e puxou um prato com vários pedaços de bolo de chocolate perto da gente e ficou me olhando comer, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Posso saber qual o motivo dessa felicidade toda?

- Não tem um motivo especifico... – disse, sonhador. Então a porta se abriu revelando um Remus totalmente vestido (ao contrario de mim e do meu pai, que ainda estávamos com a roupa que dormimos) e visivelmente irritado.

- Sirius, por que você não me acordou?

- Oh, Moony, você estava tão bo... – eu olhei para ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente – bem dormindo!

- Isso não é motivo... – falou meu padrinho parecendo menos bravo, adquirindo um tom rosa envergonhado. – Eu te disse ontem que tenho muitos trabalhos para corrigir hoje.

- Desculpa, Remus... – disse Padfoot, parecendo uma criança que estava pedindo desculpas por ter quebrado um vaso caro e escondido os pedaços embaixo do tapete.

- Tudo bem, Sirius... – disse, sorrindo. Remus nunca conseguia resistir ao jeito do meu pai e eu sorri. Os dois realmente eram muito cegos se não conseguiam ver o sentimento que sentiam um pelo o outro. – Eu já vou indo...

- Você não vai tomar café? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Não dá, Sirius... – Remus falou e eu tentei não rir da cara de desespero do meu pai. – Mas eu venho almoçar com vocês amanhã, tá?

- Okay... – falei, já que Sirius parecia incapaz de falar de tanta alegria. Eu me surpreendi por ele não ter começado a pular. Meu padrinho me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Esperei o barulho infernal do carro do professor desaparecer para falar – Bonito, senhor Padfoot.

- Ah, Helena... – eu vi seu esforço para não me mandar tomar naquele lugar – Que culpa eu tenho se ele parece um anjo dormindo. Eu quase deitei do lado dele só pra sentir o calor da pele...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes, pai... – falei rindo e ele percebeu que tinha falado demais – Não fica assim, eu já percebi que você é completamente louco pelo Remus.

- Percebeu? – disse, incrédulo.

- Percebi sim... – mordi o lábio – E mesmo que não tivesse percebido, eu saberia, já que ouvi você conversando com a Lily naquele dia.

- É muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, Hel! – nós rimos. Sirius nunca fez muito o tipo paternal. – O que eu faço? Até a minha filha já percebeu que estou apaixonado por um dos meus melhores amigos.

- Se declara... – Sirius arregalou os olhos – Pai, o Moony nunca vai tomar a iniciativa, você que tem que fazer isso.

- Você está parecendo a sua mãe... – falou nostálgico – Ela me disse para ir atrás dele. Foi a ultima coisa que ela me falou...

- Pai... – falei e puxei o banco onde ele estava para mais perto de mim, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro – Você está vinte anos atrasado...

- Eu sei... – disse quase num sussurro – Eu a amava, Hel, mas era um amor fraternal. A gente casou na pressa e não me arrependo... Se eu não tivesse me casado com a Marlene, não teria tido uma filha maravilhosa.

- Já que eu sou uma filha tão maravilhosa... – falei me desencostando dele, mas com um sorriso calmo nos lábios. Eu adorava quando ele falava da minha mãe. – Eu vou arranjar um compromisso amanhã na hora do almoço, pra você conversar direitinho com o Remus.

Ele ia protestar, mas percebeu que não ia adiantar. Respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça. Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e subi para o meu quarto, deixando Sirius pensar. Agora eu tinha que arranjar alguma coisa para fazer no domingo e deixar os dois se resolverem. Peguei o celular e sentei na minha cama, sem saber o que fazer. Pensei em ligar para o Harry, mas ele provavelmente iria para a casa dos Weasley ou ficar com o irlandês e nenhum dos dois programas me animava muito. Eu podia ligar para o Blaise, mas tinha ido passar o final de semana com a mãe e o padrasto no campo. Era bem provável que Draco não fosse fazer nada, mas eu evitaria ir a Mansão Malfoy de qualquer jeito e ele não iria querer sair de casa. Liguei para Hermione e disse que ia para a casa dela no dia seguinte para adiantar o trabalho e apesar de ter ficado bem entusiasmada com a minha repentina preocupação, ela ia almoçar com o namorado na Toca e me convidou para ir também, já que o Harry também ia.

- Não... – falei meio sem graça – Tô numa dieta que proíbe muito contato com ruivos e irlandeses.

Ela riu e disse que não ia aceitar um não. Falou que a sra. Weasley gostava muito de mim e que sempre perguntava para o Harry como eu estava. Não é que eu não gostasse dos Weasley, mas eu preferia evitar, já que sempre tinha alguém disposto a falar mal dos Malfoy. Não que eu que defendesse a família do Draco, mas eles realmente não o conheciam como eu e sempre senti certa simpatia por Narcisa. Acabei dizendo que iria e imediatamente me arrependi. Eu podia ter inventado alguma desculpa, mas na hora não me ocorreu nenhuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Sexto Capitulo.

Espero que a minha formatação não embole a cabeça de vocês, porque às vezes embola a minha.

Quero agradecer a **Rafaella Potter Malfoy** pela review e por estar lendo e gostando da fic.

Mais uma vez, me perdoem pelos erros.


	7. Ruivos e Irlandeses

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Ruivos e irlandeses<strong>

- Eles estão demorando, né? – falou Hermione, no banco do carona. Limitei-me a concordar com a cabeça.

Estávamos na frente da casa do Harry, esperando ele e o namoradinho dele. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo isso. Eu ia almoçar na casa dos Weasley e passar uma tarde agradável lá na presença de Seamus Finnigan. O que eu não fazia pelo meu pai e pelo Remus? Eu até tinha pegado a BMW do Sirius para dar carona para Harry e o inútil do namorado dele que também não tinha carro, já que não cabia todo mundo no Dionísio. E a coisa mais importante que eu queria saber era da onde o moreno tinha tirado coragem para levar o irlandês (e para ter levado aquele puto para dormir na casa dele).

- Porra... – falei olhando o visor do meu celular. Nós já estávamos paradas ali há dez minutos e nada dos dois, então buzinei. O telefone de Hermione tocou e eu buzinei de novo, preferindo mil vezes ter ido a Mansão Malfoy almoçar com Lucius.

- Nós já estamos indo, Ron... – disse a menina, desligando o celular.

- E aí? – perguntei, entediada.

- As coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes para você, Helena... – falou, misteriosa.

- Como assim?

- Ron acabou de me contar que toda a família está reunida.

- Toda? – perguntei, me interessando – Até o...

A porta de trás do carro de abriu. Eu tinha me distraído com Hermione e nós não vimos Harry sair da casa, seguido pelo irlandês. Os dois entraram no carro e eu dei a partida, sem falar nada. Agora eu tinha um motivo para ir nesse almoço: Ver o circo pegar fogo. Ouvi Harry e Hermione conversando animadamente, mas não me interessei muito pelo assuntou até ela falar.

- Charlie também está lá... – vi o moreno empalidecer pelo retrovisor – Ron falou que ele chegou da Romênia ontem.

- Que bom... – disse Harry, vagamente. Olhei para o irlandês, pelo retrovisor, e ele estava com os olhos estreitos, como se quisesse matar o encosto do banco.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegar a Toca, que ficava na parte mais rural da cidade. Estacionei o carro perto da garagem do casarão antigo e eles desceram do carro. O Weasley estava na porta, esperando e se levantou e foi cumprimentar Harry, Hermione e o irlandês. Respirei fundo e sai do carro, fazendo o ruivo olhar para mim e depois para a namorada, que deu de ombros sorrindo. Apertei o alarme da BMW e andei até perto deles, cumprimentando Weasley com um aceno de cabeça e ele fez a mesma coisa.

- Ron... – ouvimos uma voz de dentro da casa e alguns passos em nossa direção – Ron, mamãe está doida atrás de você... – e Charlie apareceu na porta, com seu sorriso simpático e seu corpo magnifico, escondido numa calça jeans justa e camisa social com a manga dobrada.

- Oi, Charlie... – falou Harry, ficando vermelho. O irlandês media o ruivo de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Esse é Seamus Finnigan, meu amigo...

- Prazer, Seamus... – ele esticou a mão e apertou do outro, que agora tentava mandar um olhar sedutor. Meu plano seria mais fácil do que eu imaginava. – Olá, Hermione.

- Tudo bem? – Charlie fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo. Se ele não fosse gay, já estava no papo. – Você se lembra da Helena?

- Claro... – ele me olhou e piscou. Se não fosse pelo cabelo ruivo e pelas sardas, eu duvidaria que ele fosse um Weasley. – Faz tempo que eu não te vejo...

- Eu não costumo frequentar a Toca... – falei, tentando não parecer sem graça e vi os outros entrando.

- Nem eu... – falou, rindo. Dei um sorriso, sem saber o que falar. – É melhor a gente entrar antes que a minha mãe mande alguém...

Charlie entrou primeiro e eu fui atrás dele. Já era quase hora do almoço e o cheiro de comida caseira se espalhava pela casa. Passamos pela sala de estar vazia e fomos para a cozinha, onde a sra. Weasley abraçava Harry, como um filho que não a visitava a muito tempo. Hermione estava saindo em direção ao jardim, seguida pelo namorado, ambos carregando travessas. Finnigan estava encostado na parede, olhando a cena como se fosse de um filme.

- Que pena que os seus pais não puderam vir, querido. – falou a sra. Weasley soltando o moreno.

- Eles foram curtir o aniversario de casamento em Paris... – disse Harry, sem graça. Era por isso que o irlandês tinha ido dormir na casa dele, Lily e James estavam viajando. Será que a mãe dele sabia?

- Não acredito! – disse a mulher quando me viu parada na porta – Helena!

- Olá, sra. Weasley... – falei e ela veio até mim, me dando um abraço bem apertado. Eu fiquei extremamente vermelha e vi Charlie rindo discretamente.

- Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo! – disse me soltando do abraço, mas segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos – Você está tão bonita...

- Obrigada... – sorri sem graça – A senhora também está muito bem.

As bochechas da matriarca ganharam uma tonalidade rosa e ela nos tirou da cozinha. Do lado de fora, a mesa já estava toda posta e o resto da família já estava sentada. Acabei me sentando ao lado de Charlie, já que o outro lugar vago era do lado da onde o irlandês tinha acabado de sentar. Foi um almoço calmo, nos padrões daquela família, obviamente. A comida estava deliciosa e me diverti com as brincadeiras dos gêmeos até quando eu era o alvo delas.

- Então, Harry... – disse Ginny Weasley, que coincidentemente estava sentada do lado direito do moreno – Você está namorando? – Harry ficou vermelho e todas as atenções estavam nele. Ele não sabia o que falar e as únicas pessoas que podiam salva-lo daquela pergunta, eu e Hermione, estávamos tão nervosas quanto ele.

- Claro que não, Ginny... – disse o Weasley. Hermione respirou aliviada e deu um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

- Acho que o Ron está mentindo... – ouvi um sussurro no meu ouvido. Virei à cabeça rapidamente e Charlie continuou falando, num tom extremamente baixo – Ou então ele não sabe. Mas você sabe e a Hermione também.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – disse, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dele.

- Claro que sabe... – disse o ruivo, misterioso.

- Sei o quê? – perguntei em desafio.

- Sabe que o Harry está namorando, sim... – respondeu Charlie, relaxando e encostando-se na cadeira – Sabe das preferencias dele... – eu olhei para frente, para não deixar o meu olhar me trair – E sabe também quem é o namorado dele.

- Eu sei de tudo isso? – ele concordou, balançando a cabeça.

- E sabe o que eu acho?

- Não. – eu sabia sim, mas não iria admitir. Eu percebi que Hermione nos observava, aflita, enquanto os outros já tinham voltado a conversar. Olhei novamente para ele e perguntei – O que você acha, Charlie?

- Que o namorado dele está sentado nessa mesa e não é da minha família... Estou certo?

- Não vou discutir com o seu poder de observação, Charlie, já que foi você quem descobriu primeiro. – ele sorriu vitorioso e eu vi a mão do irlandês sumindo em baixo da mesa, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

O resto do tempo que passei na Toca passou sem mais nenhuma situação desse tipo. A caçula dos Weasley acabou passando a tarde disputando com o Finnigan pela atenção do Harry, o que fez o moreno ficar muito constrangido. A sra. Weasley parecia encantada por eu ter ficado conversando com Charlie e acabou forçando o filho a contar para todos que estava vindo morar novamente na Inglaterra. Essa noticia fez o irlandês começar a espumar de ciúmes. Talvez o meu plano de separar os dois estivesse ficado mais fácil, já que o moreno tinha passado o almoço dando olhadas significativas para Charlie, mas isso causava uma enorme complicação na parte de juntar Harry e Draco.

- Você quer que eu dê em cima dele? – me perguntou Blaise, do lado de fora da sala.

- Não... – falei – Só quero que você mostre que percebeu as cantadas dele. – o negro me olhou sem entender - Blaise, eu vejo como ele te olha... – respirei fundo, tentando ficar calma – E para o irlandês, você é perfeito para causar ciúmes no Harry. Você é bonito, inteligente, divertido... – falei o olhando e ele me olhou intensamente – e vai passar muito tempo com ele por causa do trabalho.

- Sei... – ele pensou um pouco – Okay, mas eu só vou fazer isso por você e porque eu não aguento mais a depressão do Draco.

- Oh, Blaise, brigada... – eu o abracei, o pegando desprevenido.

- O que eu não faço por você, Hel... – disse no meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio.

- Arranjem um quarto... – falou Draco, passando pela gente, entrando na sala. Blaise começou a rir e eu o empurrei, entrando na sala de aula.

Sentei atrás do loiro e tirei o fone esquerdo do seu ouvido, reconhecendo a musica. Ele se virou e pegou o fone rapidamente, se virando para frente. Draco só fazia esse tipo de coisa quando estava ouvindo Adam Lambert, pois ele morria de medo que alguém descobrisse seu gosto por cantores pop. Blaise se sentou do lado dele e o cutucou, fazendo Draco desligar o Ipod e tirar os fones do ouvido. O negro sussurrou algo para o loiro, o fazendo sorrir um pouco.

- O que as duas mocinhas estão cochichando? – perguntei.

- Nada que te interesse, Hel... – falou Draco, voltando a ficar serio, já que Harry tinha entrado na sala seguido do irlandês. Os dois se sentaram mais para frente e Finnigan se virou, procurando alguém. Quando olhou na nossa direção, acenou discretamente para Blaise, que acenou de volta, ato que não passou despercebido pelo loiro. – Já fez amizade com ele, Blaise?

- Ao contrario de você, Draco, eu tento ser agradável com a minha dupla.

Draco apenas bufou e ficou olhando para frente, assistindo o professor arrumar suas coisas sobra à mesa. Olhei para os lados não vendo Hermione e fiquei preocupada. Ela nunca chegava depois de Remus e muito menos faltava. Resolvi coloca-la para o fundo da minha cabeça e fiquei observando meu padrinho. Depois que cheguei a casa, Sirius se recusou a falar do almoço e estava muito ansioso desde domingo. Essa era a primeira vez que eu via Moony e ele estava diferente, mas eu não podia distinguir o que aquele brilho no seu olhar queria dizer.

- Você devia estar anotando, Helena... – disse uma voz do meu lado.

- Achei que esse era o seu trabalho, Mione. – falei me virando para encara-la – Por que você chegou tarde?

- Passei a noite escrevendo o primeiro capitulo do trabalho... – falou bocejando.

- Você é doida! – falei, me virando e tentando prestar atenção na aula.

Se a minha nota de Marketing dependesse da minha atenção nas aulas, eu já estaria reprovada. Remus parecia extremamente feliz e ao mesmo tempo a beira de um ataque de ansiedade. No final da aula, fiquei enrolando para poder falar com o meu padrinho e percebi que Harry também estava demorando muito para sair. Ele falou para Finnigan não espera-lo, o que ofendeu profundamente o irlandês. Finnigan veio até Blaise, com a desculpa de falar do trabalho, mas deu para ver claramente suas segundas intenções. Draco tinha saído assim que Remus liberou os alunos.

- Posso falar com você? – levantei os olhos e Harry sorriu nervoso para mim.

- Claro... – ele se sentou onde Hermione tinha sentado (ela também tinha saído logo, provavelmente para ir à biblioteca). – O que houve?

- Eu acho que vou terminar com o Seamus... – eu quase não consegui conter o meu sorriso de felicidade.

- Por que? – perguntei, dando um olhar significativo para o meu padrinho, que tinha parado de arrumar as coisas, para prestar atenção na nossa conversa. Harry olhou para a mesma direção que eu e sorri para o professor, que se aproximou da gente e se sentou onde Draco tinha se sentado.

- Eu percebi que não gosto dele tanto assim... – falou vagamente.

- Isso tem haver com ele estar te pressionando? – perguntei tentando parecer compreensiva.

- Você não precisa fazer se não quiser, Harry... – disse Remus.

- Eu queria saber como vocês são tão bem informados sobre a minha vida.

- A minha fonte é a Helena... – disse Remus, rindo.

- Não importa muito, Harry... – ele me deu língua e houve uma pausa.

- Acho que ele também não gosta tanto de mim assim... – falou tristemente. – Acho que ele só tá comigo por causa do status, por estar namorando Harry Potter.

- Então ele deve ter ficado bem puto por você não querer espalhar que vocês estão namorando.

- Ficou...

- E o que te fez pensar em terminar, Harry? – perguntou Remus.

- Várias coisas, Moony. A pressão, o ciúme...

- O Charlie ter voltado, os olhares dele pra cima do Blaise... – os dois me olharam assustados – Que foi? Eu sou uma boa observadora!

- Sei... - falou o moreno e fez uma pausa. – Até a minha mãe já disse para eu terminar com ele!

- Então você devia terminar... – disse, rindo – Mesmo eu que não tenho mãe há algum tempo, sei que as mães têm sempre razão.

- E o que eu falo?

- Que ele tá dando em cima do Blaise descaradamente!

- HELENA! – falou Remus. Harry revirou os olhos e se levantou determinado, saindo da sala logo em seguida. – Onde ele foi?

- Terminar um namoro! – falei sorrindo – Fase um terminada.

- Fase um? – perguntou meu padrinho, preocupado – O plano não era fazer os dois terminarem?

- Não, essa era só a primeira parte!

- E qual a segunda?

- Você vai ver... – disse misteriosamente – Agora mudando de assunto, como foi o almoço com Padfoot?

- Foi bom... – eu o olhei sem acreditar – Eu quase acreditei quando o Sirius me disse que você não ia almoçar com a gente porque já tinha um compromisso. Aí eu perguntei qual era e ele falou que você tinha ido para a Toca.

- Ele fica meio lerdo quando tá ansioso e com você... – ele revirou os olhos. – Vocês estão namorando?

- Ainda não... – falou, sonhador, mas se arrependeu por causa do meu sorriso – Não conta pra ele!

- Por que não? Ele logo vai saber mesmo.

- Helena, eu pedi um tempo para pensar. Se ele souber que eu já decidi, não vai me deixar mais em paz!

- Por que você não falou sim de uma vez? Só para torturar o pobre coitado? – ele me olhou levantando a sobrancelha – Você quer que eu acredite que você passou esse três dias pensando no caso?

- Não, isso é o que eu quero que ele acredite... Eu queria dizer que sim logo, mas o Sirius precisa saber que eu não vou ficar a disposição dele sempre que ele quiser.

- É claro... – falei já sorrindo. Só o Remus para tentar botar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do meu pai. Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso e era uma mensagem do Blaise, que fez meu sorriso triplicar de tamanho.

_Tô na biblioteca com o irlandês... Potter acabou de terminar com ele!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Setimo Capitulo.

Eu adoro esse capitulo e o anterior ao meu capitulo preferido!

Sim, eu tenho um tombo pelo Charlie e sim, eu não acredito que "ele prefere dragões a mulheres".

Desculpem pelos erros.


	8. Karaokê

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Karaokê<strong>

- Não, não e não…- falou Draco assim que entramos no bar. Desde que tinha percebido que estava apaixonado pelo Harry, ele praticamente não saia mais e ia apenas para a faculdade e para o trabalho (sendo que isso não tinha mudado, mesmo depois que Harry tinha terminado com o irlandês, apesar do humor do loiro ter melhorado muito desde então). Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tinha conseguido tira-lo da Mansão Malfoy e traze-lo para um bar. – Isso é um bar de karaokê, Helena!

- E daí? – perguntei. Nós ainda estávamos na entrada do bar, mas dava para ver facilmente o palco com microfone. – Ah, Draco vai ser divertido! O Blaise já deve estar bebendo...

O loiro suspirou se dando por vencido, provavelmente pensando que precisava muito de uma bebida. Fomos até o balcão, onde eu já tinha visto o rapaz negro de relance e o cumprimentamos. Pedimos as bebidas para o barman e assim que elas ficaram prontas fomos para uma mesa mais escondida, pois mesmo que o bar não estivesse cheio, algumas pessoas olhavam meio torto para a gente. Depois de alguns drinks e muitas risadas, às vezes pela afinação das pessoas que subiam no palco. Então a porta se abriu e três conhecidos entraram no bar. Harry, Hermione e o Weasley não nos viram e foram se sentar numa mesa perto do palco.

- Você armou isso né? – Blaise me perguntou, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Draco estava chocado demais para falar.

- Não... – virei o olhar. Talvez o Harry tivesse falado que ia com os amigos no bar de karaokê e a Hermione tivesse me dado o endereço. Olhei em direção a mesa dos recém-chegados e meu olhar encontrou com o de Hermione, que sorriu pra mim.

- Eu vou embora... – sussurrou Draco, olhando para na mesma direção que eu estava olhando.

- Ah, Draco... Fala sério, eles nem viram a gente... – assim que eu falei, Harry e seu amigo ruivo olharam na nossa direção e o loiro me olhou de cara feia.

- Você só vai embora, depois que cantar! – disse Blaise, se divertindo muito com a situação.

- Muito engraçado, eu não vou cantar e estou indo agora – ele se levantou um pouco rápido demais fazendo todos no bar o olhar, inclusive o Weasley, que logo tinha desviado o olhar da nossa mesa. Harry continuava olhando pra gente, como se aquilo fosse surreal demais. Draco se sentou novamente e acrescentou baixo, o que fez todos voltarem suas atenções para suas bebidas – Eu fico, mas nada de cantar.

Nós continuamos ali, bebendo e conversando, voltando ao mesmo clima de antes, sendo que o moreno lançava olhares para a gente de tempos e tempos. Quando eu já estava um pouco bêbada, resolvi me inscrever no karaokê, já que eu só tinha coragem de cantar em publico depois de beber. Fui até o palco, escrevi meu nome e já fiquei por ali, já que seria a próxima. O garoto que cantava terminou, recebendo uns aplausos de uma mesa do fundo. Subi no palco e vi Blaise falando algo para Draco que riu nervoso e terminou sua bebida, que ainda estava cheia, num único gole. A música começou e Blaise deu gritinhos de emoção, pra me zoar. Eu mandei um dedo do meio pra ele e comecei a cantar Loca, da Shakira. Enquanto eu cantava, algumas pessoas se inscreveram para cantar e eu tive uma ideia brilhante: Inscrever Draco! Eu sabia a música perfeita para ele cantar.

- Brigada... – agradeci os aplausos de todos do bar, assim que acabei de cantar. Desci do palco e coloquei o nome de Draco na lista. Tinha três pessoas na frente dele, o que era suficiente para ele beber para tomar coragem. Voltei pra minha mesa, passando pela do Harry.

- Arrasou, Hel... – falou o moreno, sorrindo pra mim. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa da bebida. Sorri de volta e pisquei pra ele, que revirou os olhos. Quando me afastei, andando pra minha mesa, ouvi Weasley dizer:

- Ela tá te dando o maior mole, Harry... Você devia investir! – Hermione deve ter dado um tapa no ruivo, porque quando eu me sentei, ele estava olhando feio pra ela.

- Isso foi pra provar que se você quisesse ser uma cantora pop, você ia fazer muito sucesso? – perguntou Blaise e Draco gargalhou.

- Não, isso foi para dar coragem pro nosso loirinho cantar... – Draco ficou branco e a felicidade dele acabou.

- Você o inscreveu? Qual música?

- If I had you, do Adam... – Blaise deu um sorriso diabólico e Draco me cortou.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, Helena! - Nisso a menina que cantou depois de mim terminou a música e um rapaz subiu no palco.

- Ah, vai sim! Blaise, vai pegar mais bebida pra dar coragem pro nosso Draquinho... – o rapaz se levantou, bateu continência e foi andando até o balcão do bar. – É a sua chance, Draco.

- De quê? – ele me olhou assustado.

- De seduzir o Harry...

- Esse é mais um motivo pra eu não ir cantar lá! – Blaise voltou com as bebidas e se sentou, enquanto o outro falava - Ainda mais essa música!

- Eu concordo com a Helena.

- Você nem sabe do que a gente tá falando... E você sempre concorda com ela! – disse Draco, fazendo bico.

- Eu sei que você tá com vergonha de ir cantar por causa do Potter... – o loiro me olhou aborrecido – Ela não me contou nada, eu percebi.

- Percebeu o quê, Blaise? – perguntou, tentando parecer perigoso.

- Que o senhor está caidinho pelo amigo quatro olhos da Helena. – eu e Draco pegamos nossas bebidas e bebemos tudo em um gole. Blaise era muito observador e como nos já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, o que me surpreendeu de verdade foi à calma dele ao falar aquilo. O rapaz que cantava terminou a música e duas mulheres subiram no palco pra cantar um dueto. Draco estava com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança e então um brilho passou pelo seu olhar. Eu e Blaise conhecíamos muito bem esse brilho, era o brilho da determinação.

- Você é o próximo... – avisei. O loiro virou o rosto pra mim e sorriu de lado, maliciosamente.

- Foda-se... Eu vou cantar essa porra e aquele magrelo vai ficar hipnotizado... – Draco terminou a bebida do Blaise e foi para o bar, encher a cara mais um pouco antes de subir no palco. Parte da súbita determinação do loiro era por causa da bebida, mas não importava.

- Como os seus planos sempre dão certo? – falou o negro, rindo. O dueto estava acabando e Draco ia em direção ao palco como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo.

- Eu não planejei nada. – ele me olhou incrédulo – Bem, talvez eu soubesse que eles iam estar aqui...

- Você não presta, Srta. Black – Blaise piscou pra mim e se levantou – Vamos, eu tenho que ver isso de perto.

Eu me levantei e fomos até o balcão pegar mais bebidas. As duas mulheres terminaram de cantar e Draco subiu no palco. Eu puxei Blaise para sentar numa mesa ao lado da que Harry estava com os amigos. Assim que nos sentamos, Hermione olhou para o lado onde estávamos e me lançou um olhar que eu não soube identificar. Então o loiro começou a cantar e ela olhou para o palco, assim como todos no bar.

_So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather..._

Draco começou normalmente, como se estivesse em casa cantando enquanto lava a louça (sendo que Malfoys não lavam louça) até chegar o refrão, quando ele levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para o Harry, sorrindo quando o queixo do moreno caiu.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete..._

Ele continuou cantando sem se mexer até o final do refrão, quando ele balançou um pouco os ombros e rebolou.

_You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y__-y-y do. __If I had you…_

- Lindooo... – gritou Blaise do meu lado, quando Draco começou a cantar a segunda estrofe, imitando o cantor.

O pessoal que estava no bar estava beirando a loucura enquanto o loiro cantava. Ele rebolava, dançava e fazia caras maliciosas sem tirar os olhos de Harry. O moreno estava de olhos arregalados e de boca aberta, completamente chocado, assim como sua amiga de cabelo castanho. O ruivo ao seu lado estava quase no mesmo estado, alternando o olhar entre o amigo e a figura loira de Draco cantando divinamente.

- O que exatamente é isso? – perguntou Hermione pra mim depois de Draco cantar o refrão novamente, quando ela finalmente pareceu acordar de seu estado de choque.

- É o Draco cantando... – respondi, dando de ombros. Ela não se deu por satisfeita, mas também não insistiu, voltando a assistir a performance do loiro. Olhei para o palco e depois para Harry, que agora alternava seus olhares confusos entre Draco e a sua calça. Apesar de estar comemorando internamente (algo como uma dança da vitória dos meus órgãos), apenas cutuquei Hermione e sussurrei:

- Olha o Harry... – ela olhou pra ele e depois para mim, com os olhos arregalados. Isso chamou a atenção de Blaise, que me perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Sabe aquele meu amigo quatro olhos? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, rindo – Digamos que ele está feliz demais... – o rapaz olhou pra mim e depois para a mesa ao lado, com um sorriso safado.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need, yeah if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)…_

Cantou Draco envolvente e de olhos fechados, fazendo Harry se arrepiar visivelmente. Então o loiro abriu os olhos e terminou a música.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy with you, yeah if I had you, you y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do, If I had you._

O bar explodiu em palmas e Draco se inclinou um pouco para agradecer. Desceu do palco e se sentou conosco, fazendo questão de passar pela mesa do Harry e piscar para o moreno, que ficou vermelho e sussurrou algo para Hermione. Ela assentiu e me olhou enquanto Harry falava com o ruivo, que logo se levantou. Os outros dois se levantaram também e o Weasley foi andando em direção à saída, crente que estava sendo seguido por Harry e Hermione, mas os dois vieram até a nossa mesa.

- Você foi ótima, Helena... – disse Hermione, um pouco envergonhada sem saber direito com agir. Harry sorriu um pouco em concordância.

- Ah, muito obrigada... – falei tentando parecer séria, mas a vontade de rir logo ganharia, já que Draco estava com o meu copo chupando o gelo de maneira sensual e olhando Harry sem descaramento.

- Você também foi muito bem, Malfoy... – acrescentou a menina, fazendo o loiro parar de olhar o moreno, que agora parecia um pimentão.

- Obrigado, Granger. – Draco falou, sorrindo calmamente após colocar o copo na mesa novamente. – E você, Potter, gostou do show?

Eu, Blaise e Hermione olhamos para Harry, prendendo o ar. O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça e puxou o braço da amiga. Ela sorriu nervosa e se despediu rapidamente, indo para a saída do bar com Harry. Blaise começou a rir descontroladamente e eu o acompanhei, fazendo Draco sorrir. Eu sabia que ele estava ansioso para perguntar como tinha ido, mas manteve a pose calma até nós dois pararmos de rir. Eu olhei para a porta e vi os três saindo, depois de pagar a conta.

- Como eu fui? – perguntou o loiro quando Blaise foi pegar mais bebidas.

- Brilhante, Draco... – sorri para acalma-lo. – Você realmente cumpriu sua promessa.

- Você acha que ele gostou? – eu não sabia como responder essa pergunta e fiquei pensando.

- Se ele gostou, eu não sei... – disse o rapaz negro, quando voltou – Mas eu diria que ele ficou bem felizinho com a sua performance.

- Feliz? – perguntou o loiro, meio confuso.

- Digamos que o Harry vai ter sonhos molhados de adolescentes por causa do seu show. – respondi misteriosamente. Blaise começou a rir e Draco arregalou os olhos, sem saber se acreditava. – E que ele provavelmente vai tomar um banho gelado quando chegar a casa...

- Você tá falando o que eu acho que você tá falando? – Draco me olhou no fundo dos olhos e perguntou com voz baixa – Você está realmente insinuando que Harry Potter ficou excitado com a minha apresentação?

- Isso ou que ele derrubou mostarda nas calças enquanto você cantava... – falou Blaise, me fazendo rir novamente. Draco revirou os olhos, mas riu também.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Oitavo Capitulo.

Eu amo esse! É simplesmente o melhor, mais maravilhoso e lindo capitulo dessa fic.

Também é o meu favorito e o que mais me divertiu quando eu estava escrevendo.

Bem, como prometido, o nome da fic é If I Had You porque foi quando o Harry, ao assistir a perfomance do Draco cantando essa música, percebeu que talvez ele pudesse se dar muito bem com o loiro (se é que vocês me entendem!).

Eu quero agradecer a **CathSPotter **por estar lendo a minha fic e por ter mandando uma review. Fico feliz por você está adorando!

Sobre o Harry e o Charlie, eles já namoraram (quando o Harry estava terminando o colégio, durante as férias de verão que o Charlie passou na casa dos pais).

Desculpem os erros novamente.


	9. Gripe, Brigas e Depressão

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Gripe, brigas e depressão<strong>

Maldita gripe! Foi à coisa que eu mais falei nas ultimas duas semanas. No dia seguinte a ida ao bar de karaokê, eu tinha acordado com quase 40 graus de febre e Sirius tinha me levado ao medico. Eu odiava ficar doente, ainda mais quando não se pode sair de casa. O meu único consolo era que Blaise também tinha ficado gripado, mas ele ficou bem menos tempo de molho. O pior era que em casa, eu não tinha nada para fazer além de estudar e ver filmes na televisão a cabo (sinceramente, só a primeira parte era ruim).

- Sério, Remus, eu posso dirigir...

- Eu sei que pode, mas eu insisto! – disse o professor enquanto tomávamos café da manhã. Moony tinha passado essas duas semanas na minha casa, com a desculpa de cuidar de mim, mas eu sabia muito bem que ele tinha ficado esse tempo todo com a gente para namorar. – Eu vou ficar bem menos preocupado se você for comigo.

- Tá bom... – falei, sorrindo. Se essa era só uma desculpa para ter que voltar aqui depois e ver Padfoot, eu não me importava. Tinha ficado radiante quando meu pai tinha me falado, aos pulos, que Remus tinha aceitado namorar com ele. – Mas eu dirijo na volta.

- Só se eu achar que você está bem o suficiente para isso... – falou meu padrinho.

- Oh, Moony... – disse meu pai, entrando na cozinha, pronto para ir trabalhar – Deixe a menina dirigir.

- Só se ela estiver bem, Sirius... – falou Remus, ficando vermelho ao receber um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Eu tentei, Hel... – meu pai piscou para mim, enquanto se servia de café.

- Vamos... – disse meu padrinho se levantando e me chamando.

- Já estão indo? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo bico.

- Sim, Pads...

- Oh, que triste... – falou meu pai, colocando sua caneca em cima do balcão e andando até Remus. Eu tomei o ultimo gole de café e botei minha caneca na pia, me virando a tempo de ver Sirius imprensando o professor na bancada e lhe arrancando um beijo apaixonado. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia atrapalhando a intimidade dos dois, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos deles e também não podia evitar o sorriso que se formava em meus lábios.

- Sirius... – chamou Moony, quando Padfoot começou a beijar seu pescoço – Sirius...

- Hum...

- Nos estamos na cozinha... – meu pai o ignorou e começou a alternar os beijos com mordidas e lambidas – Indo trabalhar... – eu ouvi algo como "E daí?" vindo do pescoço de Remus – Na presença da sua filha... – Sirius parou e olhou na minha direção.

- Desculpa, me empolguei! – disse, soltando o professor.

- Eu percebi, Sirius... – falou Remus sorrindo e dando um ultimo selinho nele – Vamos, Helena.

Saímos pela porta dos fundos deixando meu pai com um sorriso bobo. Resolvi não comentar nada, meu padrinho já estava constrangido demais. Aquela tinha sido a maior demonstração do namoro dos dois que eu tinha visto nesse tempo e ver a felicidade deles me deixou extremamente alegre para alguém que tinha acabado de sair de uma gripe. Já em Hogwarts, vi Harry saindo de um Corvette preto muito parecido com o do Draco e Remus depois de sair do carro, olhou na mesma direção que eu.

- Também não acreditei na primeira vez que vi... – disse meu padrinho enquanto o loiro saía do carro esportivo e os dois iam andando em direção ao prédio, em silencio.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Você vai ver... – falou Moony misterioso – Pode ir para a sala, eu tenho que passar na coordenação.

Andei rapidamente para a sala, que já estava relativamente cheia e me sentei ao lado de Hermione, que tinha acenado para mim da porta. Harry e Draco estavam sentados na nossa frente e conversavam (ou discutiam) aos cochichos e suas carteiras estavam próximas demais. Eu olhei Mione procurando uma explicação, mas ela não viu, pois estava olhando para a porta, onde Seamus Finnigan olhava ressentido para Harry e Draco. Peguei uma folha de caderno e escrevi, logo depois passando para a menina.

**O que é isso?**

Hermione me passou o papel novamente depois de escrever, mas antes que eu pudesse ler, a folha foi arrancada da minha mão. Virei-me para trás e vi Blaise escrevendo algo, estiquei a mão, mas quando ele terminou de escrever, não passou o papel para mim e o entregou para a menina ao meu lado, que leu, revirou os olhos, escreveu algo e finalmente o passou para mim.

**O que?**

**Acho que a Helena está curiosa sobre a mais recente amizade do Potter, Granger.**

**Não se meta, Zabini. Eu também não sei o que aconteceu... Acho que os dois ficaram muito solitários, já que eu estou namorando o Ron e vocês dois resolveram sumir... Acabaram se aproximando por causa do trabalho.**

**Hey... Eu não resolvi sumir! Eu fiquei doente tá... E desde quando vocês dois se falam?**

**Também te amo, Granger... E eu também fiquei doente...**

**Aff... O que eu fiz para merecer vocês dois? Enfim, semana passada, Zabini chegou atrasado e o único lugar vago era do meu lado. Ele não tentou puxar conversa até ver Harry e Malfoy fazendo o exercício que o prof. Lupin passou, juntos... Ai esse chato ficou me enchendo a paciência.**

**O.o' Vocês não conseguiram nenhuma explicação deles?**

**Não... Draco se recusa a falar sobre isso! Pelo menos comigo... Talvez com você ele conte alguma coisa...**

**O Harry também não fala... Talvez ele te conte, Helena...**

**Por que vocês estão passando essa responsabilidade para mim?**

**Porque o plano é seu!**

**Ele tem razão... (Não acreditou que falei isso!)**

**Você sabe do plano?**

**Eu contei para ela...**

**Eu já estava desconfiada desde o bar de karaokê! Era meio óbvio que isso não tinha acontecido por causa do destino...**

**Isso ia acabar acontecendo de qualquer jeito... Eu só dei uma ajudinha pro destino!**

**É muita tensão sexual...**

**Por que tudo com vocês acham que tudo tem haver com sexo?**

Depois de ler, vi Remus olhando para a nossa direção, então guardei o papel no bolso e sorri de lado para Mione. A gente não conversou durante a aula e quando o professor liberou a turma, pediu para que nós três ficássemos. Enquanto o resto dos alunos saia da sala, meu padrinho se encostou à mesa do professor e pediu para que nós nos sentássemos nas três carteiras a sua frente.

- Eu estou muito decepcionado... – começou o professor – Principalmente com você, Hermione.

- A culpa foi minha, Remus... – falei e olhei para o lado, vendo a menina com a cabeça abaixada – Eu que comecei o bilhete, a Mione estava me dando uma bronca por causa disso e o Blaise se meteu...

- Tudo bem, Helena. – disse Moony, sorrindo – Eu só não quero que isso se repita, tudo bem?

- Claro, prof. Lupin... – falou Blaise, enquanto eu e Hermione balançávamos a cabeça positivamente.

- Pode me chamar de Remus... – disse o professor, piscando para mim. – Você também, Hermione.

- Okay, Remus... – eu ri da entonação do negro falando o nome do meu padrinho – Pode me chamar de Blaise.

- Bobo... – falei, dando um soco no braço dele. Ele passou a mão no local, fingindo que tinha doido e eu percebi que tanto Hermione quanto Moony estavam nos observando atentamente. Mas antes de poder perguntar, ouvimos vozes alteradas do lado de fora. Mione foi a primeira a se levantar e sair, nos fazendo ir para fora.

- Eu não acredito que você aceitou isso numa boa, Harry! – disse Weasley, vermelho de raiva.

- Ron, é só um trabalho... – falou o moreno, tentando ficar calmo.

- Então você ficou amiguinho do Malfoy por causa de um trabalho? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim depois que você o conhece, Ron... - os dois estavam discutindo no meio do corredor e Draco estava encostado na parede, assistindo a briga com sua mascara de frieza bem colocada. Mas eu sabia que no fundo, ele queria ir lá e dar um soco na cara do Weasley.

- Você já tá defendendo ele, Harry? – falou o ruivo, contrariado – Se você não se lembra, há um mês ele bateu no Seamus sem motivo nenhum...

- Olha aqui, Weasley... – o loiro o interrompeu, saindo do lugar onde estava indo até onde os dois brigavam – Se eu bati ou não no irlandês, isso é problema meu. E pra sua informação, ele mereceu.

- Olha aqui você, seu riquinho mimado. Essa é uma discussão entre eu e o Harry, você não tem que se meter! – disse Weasley colocando o dedo na cara do Draco.

- Tira esse dedo sujo da minha cara, pobretão... – falou o loiro, empurrando a mão do ruivo para baixo. Weasley preparou o punho e Harry o segurou.

- Me solta, eu tenho que dar uma lição nesse mauricinho oxigenado! – Blaise correu e conseguiu segurar Draco, antes que ele desse o que o ruivo estava merecendo.

- Calma, Ron... – disse Harry, soltando Weasley, que olhou feio para ele e saiu andando.

- Ron... – chamou Hermione, mas o ruivo não parou e ela foi atrás dele, puxando Harry.

- Bela defesa, Potter... – gritou Draco e o moreno olhou para ele, tristemente – Ele não é tão ruim assim...

O loiro se virou e foi andando na outra direção. Harry ficou estático, até Hermione o puxar novamente e ele ir atrás da menina. Blaise me deu um sorriso amarelo e foi atrás de Draco. Eu senti a mão de Remus no meu ombro e eu olhei para ele, que sorriu tentando me acalmar. Puxei o ar com força para os pulmões, o soltando devagar logo depois. Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça, mas ignorei.

- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo... – falou o professor cautelosamente.

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer? – perguntei – Logo agora que eu tava achando que o meu plano estava dando certo!

- Vêm... – falou Moony - Eu te pago um café...

- Tá tudo bem, Helena? – me perguntou James Potter se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu realmente estava mal, se até Prongs tinha percebido. Eu estava sentada na varanda dos Potter, olhando a noite e pensando. Era a "festa" de comemoração do namoro de Sirius e Remus, que tinha sido adiada por causa da minha gripe. Nem eu nem Harry estávamos em clima de comemoração, mas o moreno tinha ficado muito feliz (e aliviado) quando descobriu que o pai sabia e apoiava os dois melhores amigos. Eu tinha tentado falar com Draco, mas ele disse que estava tudo bem e que logo superaria essa paixão boba (coisa que eu sabia que não aconteceria) e eu não tinha coragem para conversar com Harry, que desde a briga andava extremamente depressivo.

- Tá tudo bem, James... – falei, sorrindo torto.

- Você pode conversar comigo, Helena... – disse o homem, relaxando – Como seu padrinho substituto, eu tenho a obrigação de ouvir e te apoiar, mesmo que isso te faça voltar correndo para os braços do Malfoy cria.

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras hoje...

- E eu não estou brincando. Harry me contou que você está assim por causa do loiro oxigenado. – olhei para ele sem entender – Deixa pra lá.

- Não, me diz o que o Harry falou...

- Ele só disse que brigou com o Malfoy. – disse James.

- E qual foi o contexto? – perguntei, olhando para ele.

- Eu perguntei por que ele estava tão triste e ele disse isso. – o homem também olhou para mim – Cheguei à conclusão que eles tinham brigado por sua causa.

- Você realmente não sabe? – acabei soltando. James riu e me abraçou de lado.

- Claro que eu sei... Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou tão lerdo assim? – acabei rindo. James Potter era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Hey... – falou meu pai da porta e o homem tirou o braço de cima de mim – Que pouca sem-vergonhice é essa, Prongs? Ainda mais pra cima da minha filha!

- Padfoot também sabe? – perguntei.

- Sei de que? – falou Sirius, vindo se sentar do meu outro lado.

- Eles nos subestimam demais, Pads... Acham que a gente não sabe do Harry.

- É mesmo, Prongs? – James fez que sim com a cabeça – Que pena, mas agora a Hel sabe que nós sabemos!

- É verdade... – os dois riram – Espero que você guarde o nosso segredo, Helena.

- Eu vou guardar... – falei, sorrindo. Só esses dois bobos para conseguirem me animar. – Mas eu acho que vocês tinham que conversar com o Harry logo, para cumprir as obrigações de pai e padrinho.

Levantei-me e entrei na casa, deixando os dois conversando em paz. Então eles tinham enganado todo mundo fingindo que não sabiam. Fui para a cozinha e fiquei conversando com Lily e Remus até Harry e Hermione (o moreno a tinha convidado para a festa de ultima hora e nem Remus nem Sirius se importaram muito) entraram vindos do quintal. O rapaz parecia chocado e Hermione sorriu para mim um pouco nervosa. Eu abracei o moreno e agradeci a menina por ter tido a conversa com ele, a mesma que eu estava tentando evitar. Agora que o moreno sabia conscientemente que estava apaixonado por Draco, eu podia força-los a se acertar de uma vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Nono Capitulo.

O fim está proximo.

Eu adoro essa fic... E todos os personagens que estão nela.

Espero que as conversas via bilhetinho na sala de aula não confundam vocês. (Quando eu estava escrevevendo, eu tive muito cuidado ao escolher fontes diferentes para cada personagem, para ficar mais organizado, mas quando fiz o upload ficou assim!)

Muito obrigada a **CathSPotter** pela nova review e sinto muito por não poder te dar o Draco de presente, já que nem meu ele é.

Me perdoem pelos erros.


	10. Finalmente

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Finalmente<strong>

- Já mandou a mensagem? – perguntei ansiosa, verificando o corredor novamente.

Hermione apenas bufou, já que era a terceira vez que eu perguntava isso. Olhei o outro corredor novamente e vi Draco entrando na sala. Respirei um pouco aliviada, mas só ia realmente ficar calma quando aqueles dois começassem a namorar. O plano era simples, trancar Harry e Draco numa sala e só tira-los de lá quando se resolvessem. A execução que tinha se tornado complicada, há uma semana que nós tentávamos fazer isso, mas um dos dois sempre dava um jeito de não aparecer no lugar marcado (sendo que nem sabiam que iam se encontrar um com o outro).

- O Potter está vindo... – disse Blaise, se escondendo com a gente. O moreno logo apareceu no corredor e parou em frente da sala, olhando para os dois lados.

- Por que ele está ali parado?

- Ele está me procurando... – disse Hermione, agora tensa.

- A gente tem que dar um jeito de ele entrar na sala... – falou Blaise.

- Grande conclusão, Zabini... – respirei fundo e comecei a andar na direção da sala, ouvindo a menina sussurrando – Helena, o que você está fazendo?

- Oi, Harry... – falei sorrindo.

- Oi, Helena. Você viu a Mione?

- Ela acabou de entrar nessa sala... – respondi apontando para a porta atrás dele.

- Ah... – eu sorri novamente o encorajando e ele entrou. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, eu tranquei a porta por fora (a chave foi cortesia do meu padrinho).

- Você acha que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou Blaise, parando do meu lado. Hermione vinha atrás dele, com nossas bolsas. Ouvi Harry gritando algo muito parecido com "MALFOY".

- Eu espero que sim! – falei, me sentando no chão, bem em frente à porta. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo e eu peguei meu notebook na bolsa, o ligando.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Helena... – disse Hermione, indignada. Abri a imagem do webcam e lá estavam Harry e Draco.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado... – falou o loiro, se sentando na carteira. Harry estava pálido e andou até a porta, tentando abri-la.

- Tá trancada... – disse se virando para Draco, quando percebeu que não ia conseguir.

O moreno começou a andar de um lado para o outro entrando em desespero. O loiro o observava entediado até perceber algo de estranho na sala e olhar intrigado diretamente para a câmera. Harry percebeu a mudança no comportamento do outro e olhou na mesma direção que ele. Olhei irritada para Blaise, que sorriu sem graça, dando de ombros.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o moreno, apontando para a câmera.

- Acho que a pergunta correta seria: Por que tem um planeta Terra de isopor pendurado numa sala do prédio de Comunicação? – falou Draco, com um meio sorriso, se recostando na carteira.

- Planeta Terra? – perguntei irritada, ainda olhando novamente para o rapaz – Eu te pedi para esconder a webcam, Blaise!

- Eu escondi...

- Era pra você colocar dentro de um livro ou de um armário! – me segurei para não gritar – Não ter pendurado dentro de um planeta de isopor!

- Parem os dois! – disse Hermione, irritada – Vocês que decidiram espiar os dois e não estão prestando atenção...

- Câmera? Por que alguém esconderia uma câmera num planeta de isopor? – perguntou Harry, nós fazendo voltar a prestar atenção na tela.

- Por que alguém esconderia uma câmera, Potter? – perguntou o loiro, irritado e o moreno começou a pular para pegar a Terra, o ignorando – Para espiar, é claro.

- Quem iria espiar uma sala de aula vazia? – Draco revirou os olhos com a pergunta do outro.

- Você é lerdo por natureza ou simplesmente gosta de ser assim? – Harry respirou, tentando se acalmar e se encostou à mesa do professor, fazendo o loiro sorrir de lado.

- Por que você não para de fazer joguinhos, Malfoy, e me fala logo o que você acha que está acontecendo aqui? – surgiu uma copia do sorriso do loiro nos lábios do moreno. Se os dois iam ficar protelando a conversa, eu tinha que tomar uma providencia. Tirei o celular da bolsa e liguei para Draco, que logo atendeu.

- Me põe no viva-voz, Draco... – falei e ele tirou o celular do ouvido, o colocando em cima da mesa, apertando o botão. – Acho bom prestarem muita atenção no que eu vou dizer: Se eu, Hermione e Blaise trancamos os dois ai dentro, não foi para ficarem protelando e se ofendendo a toa. Vocês dois cabeças-dura vão conversar e se acertar de uma vez por todas ou então não vão sair dai, entendido? – Harry ia protestar, o que me deixou muito irritada – Eu aguento essa babaquice desde os onze anos e eu estou cansada disso! Então façam o que tem que fazer, antes que eu resolva entrar ai! – desliguei o celular. Blaise e Hermione me olhavam, assustados.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o moreno.

- Um furacão chamado Helena... – disse Draco sorrindo.

- Por que ela fez isso? – o sorriso do loiro morreu e ele olhou Harry, incrédulo.

- Talvez ela tenha trancado a gente aqui, para você me pedir desculpas, Potter.

- Por que eu te pediria desculpas? Foi você que sempre infernizou a minha vida e a dos meus amigos... – disse o moreno, se desencostando da mesa.

- Talvez você tenha que pedir desculpas por ser tão burro e cego... – disse Draco, se levantando – E não me ponha como vilão da história, Potter, já que foi você que negou a minha amizade!

- Aquilo foi um pedido de amizade? – disse o moreno, cuspindo as palavras – Parecia uma transação financeira! E você já chegou ofendendo o Ron... – Draco bufou – Mas isso não justifica você ter me perseguido durante todo o colégio!

- Eu não te perseguia... – falou o loiro se aproximando do outro – A culpa não era minha se sempre que você estava aprontando, eu estava por perto... – agora eles estavam bem de frente um para o outro – Você que começou a me perseguir quando a gente tinha dezesseis!

- Você estava aprontando, Malfoy, e quase matou duas pessoas naquele ano, com as suas brincadeirinhas.

- Você está exagerando Potter, só porque o Weasley quebrou a perna. A culpa foi dele por ter chegado tão perto...

- Da sua bomba! – Harry empurrou o loiro – Você é tão covarde que nem admite!

- E você é tão santo, não, Potter? Eu fico imaginado o que as pessoas diriam se soubesse que você abriu as pernas pro viadinho do Finnigan! – disse Draco, empurrando o moreno, que riu sem humor.

- Você é tão baixo, que precisa apelar para opção sexual das pessoas! – o loiro deu um soco na cara do Harry, que se desequilibrou um pouco e teve que se apoiar na mesa para não cair no chão.

- Se você não tivesse nascido, Potter, a minha vida seria muito mais fácil...

- Sinto muito por não ter morrido quando Tom Riddle atacou a minha família! – falou o moreno ficando ereto novamente e dando um soco no loiro. Draco caiu no chão e Harry foi para cima dele, sentando em seus quadris. – Nas várias vezes, Malfoy... – o moreno deu outro soco nele e sangue começou a sair do nariz do loiro – De quantos o seu pai participou? – Draco deu uma rasteira em Harry e inverteu as posições.

- Não fala do meu pai, Potter! – o loiro deu um soco bem na boca do moreno e um pouco de sangue também saiu dali. Harry segurou a gola da camisa de Draco e os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até o moreno o puxou juntando seus lábios. Draco arregalou os olhos, mas logo os fechou e se entregou ao beijo de maneira violenta.

- Finalmente... – exclamou Blaise. Eu respirei aliviada, não só porque os dois estavam se beijando, mas também porque Harry não tinha comentado nada sobre a morte da minha mãe. Meu pai sempre dizia, quando estava bêbado, que Lucius Malfoy tinha participado do ataque onde minha mãe havia sido assassinada por Voldemort. As coisas na tela estavam começando a esquentar, com o loiro colocando as mãos por debaixo da camiseta do moreno.

- Eu sempre soube que isso tudo era tensão sexual... – comentei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da cena. Harry tentava desesperadamente abrir a camisa de Draco e nesse processo, acabou arrancando alguns botões.

- Eu tô feliz e tudo mais... – falou o negro, tentando não olhar o loiro tirando a camiseta do outro – Mas fecha isso antes que eu vomite! - só que eu não conseguia, simplesmente não podia fechar. Eu estava acompanhando as mãos de Draco descendo em direção ao cós do jeans de Harry, enquanto o moreno atacava o pescoço do loiro.

- HELENA! – exclamou Hermione, quando o botão foi aberto. Assim que o zíper foi abaixado, a cena sumiu e eu me encontrei encarando a tela azul do Windows. Segurei-me para não gritar e vi Blaise, retirando a mão do computador.

- Blaise...

- Desculpa, Hel, mas eu não ia aguentar assistir isso... – falou – O Draco é o meu melhor amigo... – então ele sorriu – Esse seu lado voyeur é novidade!

- Bobo... – dei um soco fraco no braço dele.

- É melhor a gente sair daqui... – disse Hermione, quando nossos ouvidos foram atingidos por gemidos.

- Vocês podem ir... – a menina arregalou os olhos – Alguém tem que ficar para abrir a porta!

- Helena... – disse em tom de aviso.

- Eu já estou desligando... – falei, realmente deligando o notebook. Blaise já tinha se levantado e Hermione fez o mesmo, me olhando desconfiada – Eu não vou assistir, eu juro.

- Deixa ela, Granger... – disse o negro sorrindo – Você acha que a Helena vai ligar o note, sendo que a ação já deve ter acabado?

- ZABINI! – exclamou Hermione respirando fundo e saindo. O rapaz riu e foi andando na mesma direção que ela.

- Peraí... – ouvi a voz de Harry dentro da sala, enquanto eu guardava o computador dentro da bolsa. Os gemidos haviam parado, mas eu podia ouvir a respiração pesada dos dois. Encostei o ouvido na porta, mas não consegui ouvir mais nada, então resolvi me arriscar e destranquei a porta, a abrindo o mínimo possível.

- Vai me dizer que ainda é virgem, Potter? – perguntou Draco.

- A questão não é essa... – eu pude imaginar Harry corando.

- Então qual a questão, Potter?

- Nós estamos indo rápido demais, Draco. – por um segundo, eu não ouvi uma respiração – Há alguns minutos nós estávamos brigando que nem quando éramos adolescentes.

- Você tem razão, Harry... – disse o loiro. Aquilo realmente era um progresso e eu imaginei o moreno com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Houve um silencio constrangedor dentro da sala, até que eu ouvi Draco falando, um pouco hesitante – Eu preciso te pedir desculpas por ter falado aquelas coisas.

- Eu também falei coisas que não devia... – imaginei Harry, coçando a cabeça – Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem... – disse Draco – Vamos esquecer o passado e começar do inicio. – ouvi alguns barulhos, que indicavam que o loiro tinha se levantado. – Olá, meu nome é Draco Malfoy...

- Olá, Draco... – ouvi Harry se levantando também e rindo – Meu nome é Harry Potter.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar, me fazendo sorrir. Era incrível como os meus amigos conseguiam se tão bobos quando queriam. As risadas pararam e eu só pude ouvir um silencio. Levantei-me e abri a porta completamente, revelando Harry e Draco se beijando apaixonadamente. Encostei-me ao batente da porta e comecei a bater o pé para chamar atenção deles, que se separaram e olharam para mim, Harry envergonhado e Draco orgulhoso.

- Bobos... – falei sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Decimo Capitulo.

A cada dia o fim se aproxima mais.

Eu tenho vergoinha desse capitulo, as coisas se resolveram rapido demais.

Acho que se a Helena fosse real, ela iria ler fics Drarry. (Bem, que ela é slasher já deu para perceber!)

Quero agradacer a **CathSPotter** por mais uma review.

Desculpem pelos erros.


	11. Problemas e Soluções

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Problemas e soluções<strong>

- Helena... – ouvi meu pai me chamando.

Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com as pessoas que eu conheço para me acordarem cedo no sábado. Abri os olhos e me sentei na cama, estranhando aquilo. Raramente meu pai entrava no meu quarto e se ele tinha se sentado na minha cama para conversar duas vezes era muito. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso e não olhava diretamente para mim, mas sim para o envelope em suas mãos.

- Que foi? – perguntei, tocando seu ombro. Sirius me olhou e me entregou o envelope. Eu o abri e dentro havia varias fotos. Peguei apenas uma e a raiva me tomou, tirei as outras fotos do envelope, as olhando rapidamente. Eram fotos de Harry e Draco, nada muito comprometedor, mas dava para perceber.

- Quem te mandou isso? – perguntei. Eu realmente tinha achado que os meus problemas tinham acabado quando Harry e Draco se acertaram há duas semanas.

- Não tem remetente... – falou meu pai. Houve silencio e eu não conseguia acreditar. Quem seria tão cruel a ponto de fazer esse tipo de coisa? Eles só tinham começado namorar de verdade no dia anterior! Me levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, com vontade de quebrar tudo – Tem uma carta também... – disse Padfoot, me dando uma folha de papel.

Passei os olhos no que estava escrito e me veio um nome na cabeça: Seamus Finnigan. Se aquele irlandês tivesse algo a ver com essa carta, ele iria pagar muito caro. A única coisa que realmente me chamou atenção naquelas palavras foi: "Não se preocupe, você não foi o único a receber essa carta". Isso queria dizer que a pessoa tinha mandado aquelas fotos para mais alguém e eu sabia que assim que Lucius Malfoy visse aquelas fotos, Draco estava fudido. Peguei o celular e liguei para o loiro.

- Tá tudo bem, Draco? – perguntei assim que ele atendeu.

- _Claro que está, Helena... _ – disse irônico – _Lucius acabou de me expulsar de casa, mas está tudo ótimo!_

- Vêm para cá... – falei, sem me importar muito com a cara de nojo que meu pai fazia.

- _Seu pai não gosta de mim..._

- Foda-se... – Sirius me olhou, sorrindo amarelo. Ao mesmo tempo que ele não queria nenhum Malfoy pisando na nossa casa, ele estava orgulhoso de mim.

- _Como você sabia?_ – perguntou Draco, curioso.

- Meu pai recebeu uma carta igual... – o loiro riu – Liga pro Blaise e diz para ele vir pra cá, também. – ele desligou e eu me sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha. Eu precisava de toda a ajuda que eu pudesse ter para botar as mãos naquele irlandês.

- Então é verdade? – me perguntou Sirius – O Harry está mesmo com o Malfoy?

- É... – falei mal-humorada – Você viu as fotos!

- Eu vi que eles estão bem próximos... – falou sorrindo.

- Pai, nós não temos tempo para brincadeiras! – disse, cansada – Você pode ligar para o Remus?

- Claro, Hel... – disse meu pai, se levantando e dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Ele saiu do quarto e eu liguei para Hermione.

Depois de falar com ela, troquei de roupa e liguei para Harry. Só para me deixar mais nervosa, ele não atendia o celular. Desci a escada correndo e vi Padfoot terminando de falar com Moony, então fui para a cozinha fazer a única coisa me acalmaria: tomar café. Resolvi tentar ligar para Harry de novo, mas o moreno não atendeu o celular novamente. Então liguei para o telefona da casa e depois de chamar um pouco, Lily atendeu.

- É a Helena... – falei, nervosa – Posso falar com o Harry?

- _Ele está conversando com o James... _ – eu tinha esquecido que Prongs também devia ter recebido a carta – _Quer que eu diga para ele te ligar mais tarde?_

- Pode ser...

- _Isso tem haver com a carta? _ - Lily sempre tão perceptiva!

- Tem... Lily, pedi para ele vir pra cá quando eles terminarem de conversar.

- _Claro, querida..._ – ela desligou o telefone e Remus apareceu na cozinha.

- Você devia morar aqui, Moony – meu padrinho riu.

- Não dê ideias ao Sirius, Helena... – eu sorri de lado. A campainha tocou e meu pai logo entrou na cozinha, seguido de Blaise e Hermione.

- Pra que tanta gente? – perguntou Padfoot, se sentando na bancada. Na realidade ele estava me falando: "Achei que eu ia ter uns momentos de privacidade com o Moony antes do Malfoy chegar".

- Como vocês chegaram tão rápido? – perguntei. Remus se sentou ao lado de Sirius, colocando a mão no ombro do namorado e sorrindo.

- Eu saí assim que o Draco me ligou e encontrei Granger na rua... – disse Blaise, pegando a caneca da minha mão e bebeu um gole.

- Ele me deu uma carona... – ela se sentou ao lado do professor – Por que a gente está aqui?

- Por causa disso... – eu tirei o envelope com as fotos e coloquei em cima da bancada junto com a carta, nisso a campainha tocou e eu fui atender. Quando abri a porta, meu celular tocou e eu atendi fazendo sinal para Draco entrar.

- _Hey, Helena..._ – falou Harry no telefone, enquanto eu fechava a porta.

- Oi, Harry... – disse, fazendo Draco me olhar, intrigado. Apontei para a cozinha e ele foi para lá. – Você vai vir pra cá?

- _Eu já vou sair..._

- Então por que você ligou?

- _Queria saber se você tem noticias do Draco..._

- Ele acabou de chegar aqui... Lucius o expulsou de casa. – Harry ficou em silencio e desligou o telefone. Voltei para a cozinha e todos olhavam as fotos, enquanto Remus lia a carta em voz baixa. Sentei-me entre Blaise e Hermione, ambos extremamente confusos.

- Quem pode ter feito isso? – perguntou a menina, olhando para mim.

- Você não tem nenhuma ideia?

- Algumas... – disse Mione – Mas uma é mais impossível que a outra.

- Eu só tenho um nome na minha cabeça... – comentei e a campainha tocou novamente. Meu pai foi atender e Remus foi atrás dele, sendo que alguns minutos depois, Harry entrou sozinho na cozinha. Ele foi direto para o lado do namorado e se sentou ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou o loiro, carinhoso, abraçando o moreno de lado.

- Estou... – respondeu, sorrindo – E você, Draco?

- Ah, eu só fui expulso de casa... – falou, fazendo pouco caso.

- Você já tem lugar para ficar? – falei e o loiro fez que não com a cabeça. Harry tirou a cabeça do ombro dele.

- Por que você não fica lá em casa? – perguntou Blaise e Draco deu de ombros. Dei um tapa no negro, que me olhou sem entender, arrancando um sorriso de Hermione.

– Quem você acha que foi, Hel?

- O irlandês... – disse, distraidamente.

- Seamus não fez isso! – protestou Harry e nós quatro olhamos para ele – Sei que você... err, vocês não gostam dele, mas o Seamus não faria uma coisa dessas.

- Claro que não faria! – falou Blaise, ironicamente.

- Harry... – chamou Hermione – Sei que é difícil pra você, mas quanto mais eu penso, mais chego nessa conclusão.

- A gente pode falar disso depois? – perguntou Draco, olhando para mim.

- Claro... – sorri, malignamente - Nós podemos falar de como descobrir quem fez isso e no que nós podemos fazer com essa pessoa!

- Esse assunto é bem melhor... – falou Blaise. – Eu sugiro uma armadilha.

- Como nós vamos fazer uma armadilha nessa situação, Zabini? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para ele.

- Simples, é só acontecer algo que esse cara não vai resistir e vai tirara mais fotos...

- Mas ele não pode saber que nós sabemos... Nem que as cartas foram lidas! – falei, me levantando. - Ele tem que achar que tudo continua igual!

- Por que você está falando ele?

- Porque é mais fácil, Harry. – revirei os olhos. – Agora nós precisamos de um beijo cinematográfico em Hogwarts! – falei socando a bancada.

- Você está na faculdade certa, Hel... – brincou Blaise.

- Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia, Helena... – disse Hermione – Desse jeito vamos expor os dois!

- É, talvez você tenha razão... – falei, me sentando novamente. – Mas não precisa estar acontecendo mesmo! - eu contei o que tinha pensado para eles e todos concordaram. Harry teve que ir logo e deu uma carona para Hermione, que ia para a Toca. Aproveitei que eles foram embora e que Remus e Sirius tinham saído para fazer compras, para discutir com Draco e Blaise o que faríamos com Finnigan.

- Você tem certeza que é ele? – me perguntou o negro.

- É meio óbvio, Blaise... – respondeu Draco, por mim.

- E se não for ele?

- Nós logo vamos saber isso... – sorri para os dois. – Então, eu estava pensando em humilhação publica.

- Vocês não acham que o Potter vai ficar irritadinho se a gente fizer algo com...

- É só ele não saber que o Draco está envolvido, Blaise.

- E você? – perguntou o loiro.

- O Harry não consegue viver sem mim... A gente briga, mas sempre volta a se falar. – houve um momento de silencio – Vocês querem ou não dar um jeito naquele irlandês de uma vez?

- Qual o plano? – me perguntou o loiro, com os olhos brilhantes.

Draco não passou nem dois dias na casa do Blaise. Narcisa Malfoy havia comprado um apartamento no nome do filho e tinha mandado as coisas dele que ainda estavam na mansão, direto para lá (além de ter conseguido que o loiro não fosse demitido da empresa Malfoy nem deserdado). Ao mesmo tempo, Sirius pediu para Remus ir morar com a gente e ele aceitou de cara. James deu um jantar em comemoração (Lily disse que era só mais uma desculpa para encher a cara) e convidou o novo namorado do filho, que recusou o convite quando ficou sabendo que o sogro havia chamado o Weasley. O ruivo quase desmaiou quando entendeu o motivo da comemoração e o resultado disso, foi que Harry finalmente contou para o melhor amigo sobre sua sexualidade (acho que ele não comentou sobre Charlie, para poupá-lo).

- Oh, Helena... – disse Hermione, enquanto nós saiamos do refeitório, em voz alta – Aqueles dois não têm jeito.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei, também em voz alta. Nós estávamos passando ao lado da mesma onde Finnigan estava sentado, terminando de almoçar.

- Você acredita que... – ela sussurrou qualquer coisa, para atiçar a curiosidade do irlandês.

- Isso eu preciso ver! – exclamei. Fomos andando em direção a campo de futebol, sempre nos certificando que ele estivesse nos seguindo.

Chegamos ao local combinado e nos escondemos. Harry e Draco logo passaram no meio do pátio e eu vi flashes vindos da onde Finnigan estava. Blaise surgiu do nosso lado, piscou para mim e foi falar com o loiro, que não estava tão longe da gente. Então os três sumiram do nosso campo de visão, sendo que o negro apareceu do meu lado novamente. A gente esperou mais um pouco e Finnigan saiu de seu esconderijo.

- É melhor você sair daqui, Mione... – falou Blaise. A menina olhou para mim e eu assenti, então ela foi andando para longe da gente.

- Que pena que o Draco não vai poder assistir... – falei, tirando um controle de garagem do bolso.

- A gente conta pra ele... – o rapaz riu e eu apertei o botão. Houve uma pequena explosão perto da onde o irlandês estava e ele coberto de tinta colorida. Eu e Blaise saímos do nosso esconderijo e passamos bem a vista de Finnigan.

- Isso é pra você não se meter com gente mais esperta que você... – falei, sorrindo para ele. – Com cortesia das Gemialidades Weasley.

O plano só havia dado certo no final das contas, porque Hermione tinha descoberto que os gêmeos Weasley também não gostavam muito do irlandês. Foi só explicar para Fred e George o que eu queria que eles fizeram acontecer. Finnigan saiu dali todo sujo e bufando. Eu sabia que ele não ia mais mexer com a gente. Joguei o controle numa lixeira e fomos andando até o café. Quando chegamos à porta, Blaise me puxou para um canto, um pouco escondido. Ele respirou fundo e vimos Harry, Draco e Hermione (arrastando o namorado) entrando no estabelecimento.

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Agora que você já resolveu a vida amorosa de todo mundo... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu queria pedir a sua ajuda. – olhei para ele sem entender – É que eu gosto de uma garota já tem um tempo, mas não sei como falar com ela.

- Bem... – falei, tentando me manter calma. Por que aquela noticia tinha me quebrado meu coração? E me dado uma raiva imensa de alguém que eu nem sabia quem era? – Você já tentou chamar atenção dela? Mostrar que está interessado nela?

- Algumas vezes, mas acho que ela ainda não percebeu o quanto é especial para mim... – falou, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Já que ela é tão lerda, você tem que chegar para ela e falar que gosta dela! – ele concordou com a cabeça e se afastou um pouco. Depois voltou, andando bem devagar e segurou na minha mão.

- Helena, eu gosto muito de você... – meu queixo caiu. Blaise sorriu ansioso, esperando a minha reação. Dei um tapa no braço dele.

- Bobo... – falei sorrindo e juntei nossos lábios. Logo ele pediu passagem com a língua e eu permiti, curtindo.

- Finalmente... – eu olhei para o lado e vi Draco sorrindo. Nós paramos o beijo e Blaise olhou para o lado também, sorrindo para ele.

Eu andei até o loiro e dei um soco no braço dele. Então entramos no café, Draco primeiro e eu de mãos dadas com Blaise. Assim que Hermione nos viu, sorriu de orelha e orelha. Sentamo-nos a mesa com eles e Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, que sorriu e piscou para mim. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Blaise e Hermione apertou o braço do Weasley, criando um clima de romance na mesa do café. Clima que fez Harry dar um selinho no loiro, que sorriu. Eles separaram os lábios ao ouvir o corpo de Ron Weasley chegar ao chão, sem consciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Decimo primeiro capitulo.

O último, o final, o derradeiro.

Esse capitulo destroi meu coração.

Quero esse Blaise pra mim!

Muito agradecida a **CathSPotter** e a **Deh Isaacs **pelas reviews maravilhosas. (Inveja da Helena, até eu tenho!)

Bem, não precisam ficar tristes pelo último capitulo... TEM UM EPILOGO.

(Adoro epilogos! De verdade. Dá uma sensação de o fim chegou, mas ainda não acabou.)

Desculpem os erros.


	12. Epilogo

****Título: ****If I Had You

****Disclaimer: ****Fanfic escrita por diversão. Os direitos autorais de Harry Potter pertecem a JK Rowling, a Warner Bros. e etc.

**Avisos: **Slash, slash e mais um pouco de slash. Se você não sabe o que é isso, talvez seja melhor nem ler.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo: Um ano depois.<strong>

- Parabéns, Hermione... – falei abraçando a noiva. Finalmente a fila para parabenizar os noivos tinha diminuído e eu pude falar com eles.

- Obrigada. – disse me soltando do abraço – Eu já estava começando a achar que nunca ia acontecer.

- Sei como é... – comentei, sorrindo.

- Nada ainda? – ela deu uma olhada significativa para onde Blaise estava sentado.

- Não, mas eu já ficaria satisfeita se ele só pedisse para morar junto. – falei olhando para a mesma direção que Hermione.

- Só que teria que ser algo épico, por causa da demora.

- Como o Draco com o Harry? – ela riu. O pedido do loiro tinha sido extremamente, por falta de uma palavra melhor, épico. Ele levou Harry para Paris no ano novo e exatamente na virada do ano, tinha pedido para o moreno morar com ele.

- Não, aquilo foi um pouco exagerado... – nós rimos e Ron, enquanto recebia os parabéns de seu irmão Charlie e de seu novo namorado Seamus Finnigan, olhou para nós sem entender. Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha do marido – Eu fui a única a ficar surpresa com isso?

- Charlie e o irlandês? – perguntei e ela assentiu – Não, o Harry também ficou.

- Você está me comparando com ele? – falou, fingindo indignação.

Eu pisquei para ela e me afastei. Pensei em voltar a sentar com Blaise, mas ele parecia tão pensativo, que achei melhor não. Então fui até a mesa onde Harry e Draco estavam sentados. Eles estavam discutindo, algo que acontecia todos os dias, e eles nem perceberam que eu estava ali.

- Não, não e não... – disse o loiro.

- Ah, Dray, por favor! – pediu Harry, mas o namorado fez que não com a cabeça.

- Oi, garotos... – Draco acenou com a cabeça e Harry sorriu para mim – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada demais... – o moreno o olhou e ele revirou os olhos – O Harry quer adotar...

- Sério? – falei, tirando minha franja de cima do olhou com a mão direita, movimento que não passou despercebido por Draco – Mas vocês não são um pouco novos para ter filhos?

- Filhos? – perguntou Harry, assustado – Quem falou em crianças?

- Ele quer um cachorro, Helena... – falou Draco, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Acho que ele preferia crianças a cachorros.

- Oh... – tentei fazer uma cara séria, mas acabei sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Posso escolher o nome?

- HELENA! – exclamou o loiro, se levantando – Eu não vou ter um maldito cachorro pulguento!

- Draco... – chamou Harry, enquanto o loiro se afastava irritado.

- Posso? – perguntei animada, enquanto o moreno observava o namorado se sentar ao lado de Blaise.

- Claro que pode... – ele sorriu para mim, determinado.

**Dois dias depois...**

- É ele, Harry? – perguntou meu pai, sorrindo ao ver a bolinha de pelos negros no colo do moreno, enquanto ele e Draco entravam.

- É sim... – falou Harry, e Draco atrás dele, revirou os olhos. Sentamo-nos no sofá e Remus apareceu vindo da cozinha, sorrindo ao ver Sirius brincando com o cachorro. Moony sempre dizia que Padfoot tinha uma ligação com esses animais.

- Que fofo... – comentou o professor, fazendo carinho na cabeça do cachorro. Eu não sabia se ele estava falando do cachorro ou do meu pai. – Qual é o nome?

- Padfoot... – falou Draco, com um sorriso malicioso. Sirius olhou para ele, ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Foi a Helena que escolheu o nome... – acrescentou Harry, antes que meu pai se levantasse e batesse no loiro. Antes que meu pai pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Remus falou algo no seu ouvido. Ele se levantou, não parecendo muito animado, e colocou Padfoot no meu colo, indo para cozinha com o Moony.

- Seu pai não tem jeito mesmo, Hel... – comentou Draco, enquanto eu fazia carinho no cachorro. Assenti com a cabeça e ele sorriu, olhando minha mão direita – Esse seu anel é muito bonito...

- Ah... – olhei para a mesma direção que ele e comentei vagamente – É muito bonito, mesmo.

- Quem que te deu? – eu sabia que o loiro não ia deixar passar.

- Como se você não soubesse... – o olhei, em desafio. Harry parou de prestar atenção no filhote e olhou para a minha mão também.

- Isso é um anel de noivado? – o moreno perguntou. Draco revirou os olhos e eu soltei o ar lentamente, acenando positivamente. – Quando o Blaise te pediu?

- Ontem de manhã...

- O Blaise não tem criatividade... – reclamou o loiro. – Nem com as dicas que eu dei para ele.

- Você sabia? – perguntou Harry para o namorado.

- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, Harry... – respondeu Draco, o abraçando – Vai me dizer que o Ron não veio logo te contar que ia pedir a Mione?

- Veio... – disse o moreno, com cara de desgosto. Na realidade, Ronald tinha ido atrás de Harry, para ele pedir para o namorado algumas dicas. – Como foi?

- Ah, eu acordei, ele trouxe café na cama e me pediu... – falei como se não fosse nada demais.

- Que romântico... – comentou o moreno, voltando a brincar com o cachorro. Ficamos um tempo em silencio, até que Remus apareceu na sala, pedindo ajuda do Harry. O moreno se levantou e foi para lá.

- Como o Harry te convenceu a adotar o Pads? – perguntei.

- Digamos apenas que ele é muito persuasivo entre quatro paredes... – comentou Draco, me fazendo sorrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Epilogo!

Desculpem a demora, mas eu tinha um cachecol para terminar.

Quero agradecer a todos que leram e acompanharam a fic (principalmente a que me mandou reviews).

Espero que vocês tenha gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever e depois ler.

Não é muito grande e as vezes as coisas acontecem rápido demais, mas mesmo assim, eu tenho muito orgulho de ter escrito essa fic.

Tudo o que eu quero dizer agora é: Muito obrigada e desculpem pelos erros.


End file.
